


【Hamilton】(Jamilton)向心引力/The Law of Attraction

by Hinnas



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinnas/pseuds/Hinnas
Summary: 他和杰斐逊之间的关系，要亚历山大说，有四个值得继续下去的理由。亚历山大对此供认不讳。第一次的时候是某次办公室节日庆祝，在活动最后，他将杰斐逊推到最近的空会议室里，还没关上门已经急不可待地解开了杰斐逊的皮带，享受着杰斐逊脸上堪称是震惊的神情。但很快，这点意趣就被随之而来替换上的算计和敏锐的好奇取而代之，杰斐逊的手有力地摁着他的肩膀，强迫他跪了下来。六周后他仔细地回忆了全过程，自作主张地给自己列下这张“值得继续的理由”清单。
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	【Hamilton】(Jamilton)向心引力/The Law of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Law of Attraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082414) by [dezemberzarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezemberzarin/pseuds/dezemberzarin). 



亚历山大的心情在还没到办公室的时候已算得上糟糕透顶。他已经灌下了一杯五倍浓缩的咖啡，咖啡师将那杯五倍浓缩、堪称“畸形咖啡”的东西递给他的时候惊恐不已，就像手里拿着的不是咖啡，而是一杯放射物质。即使如此，这杯放射物质也没能驱除一点那像寿衣一样紧紧裹着这座城市的潮湿气息，浓稠得令人难以忍受。倒不是说他介意炎热的天气。他绝大部分的童年时光荒废在一个平均温度从未跌下32度的地方。今天他穿着细棉衬衫和全套西装，但到现在为止一滴汗也没出。他把头发挽在头顶，扎成一束马尾，不让头发在颈后骚挠着脖颈。不过，这么热的天气意味着他大部分的同事会比平时提早上班，趁着太阳还没完全升起前结束通勤——正常情况下，亚历山大毫不怀疑必须有人拿枪指着他们的头才能强迫他们八点前到岗——这还意味着亚历山大被剥夺了唯一一点清晨的快乐。通常也只有这个时候，他能静静地一个人面对笔记本电脑微弱闪烁的光，没人带着各种烦心事骚扰他。

他的噩梦在走到安检处的时候成真了。安检处已经排起了长队，所有人挤在一起，坐立不安，领带半开，拿着手里的公文扇风。亚历山大皱起鼻子，将背包和西装外套递给安检员，手持身份证件走向金属探测器。安检员疲于应付的表情和亚历山大几无二致。在那个瞬间，亚历山大情不自禁地感谢自己至少不用每天花费无数时间用手或金属探测器在汗流浃背的白宫工作人员身上拍来拍去。

不幸的是，这是他这个早上最后的一点安慰。等他好不容易赶到办公室的时候，各种各样的文件已经在桌面上堆积如山。昨天晚上他差点没能在凌晨前赶回家，以破釜沉舟、横扫千军万马的气势扫平了一大部分文件。今天早上，他不得不感慨世界上还是存在奇迹的——那些本已空了的文件堆又补回原本的高度。行政管理和预算局想要一份他在NEC会议上公布的关税改革大纲，但亚历山大手头只有一大堆愤怒地挤在Excel表里的潦草笔记。公共联络办公室不知为何决定是时候再次邀请他参加他们的外联午餐会——亚历山大管这叫“混蛋联谊”——首尔来的大使则给他写了一封愤怒的来信，质问为何没有提前收到财务卿发表对他们北部邻居制裁准备的消息。

通常来说，亚历山大享受混乱——他数次被指责为火上浇油，就为了推动破坏——但即使是他也知道有些事情是不能触碰的禁忌（原文：不会用十尺长杆挑东西）。他咬着后槽牙起草道歉信，祈祷梅瑟尔不会因为沟通失误冲下来破口大骂。为了腾开时间，他只能拒绝和副助理部长就下一轮NSC会议的双边磋商。操他妈的杰斐逊，操他居然觉得他打个响指亚历山大就能凭空出现。他活该和其他人同时一起接到新一轮贸易磋商的细则。

他的头疼开始不断升级。一个看起来十分紧张的实习生急匆匆闯进他的办公室，推着一辆嘎吱作响的文件车，基本算是把那沓大信封扔到了亚历山大桌子上的网框里，充满迅速逃离的欲望——亚历山大对此一头雾水。他真的没在对着众议院筹款委员主席大吼大叫，但是对方对自己代表的国家制定的财政政策显然一无所知。真该有个人去教育教育他，至少向他普及一下何谓地产税。他的太阳穴一阵钝痛，并且可以确信如果在接下来几个小时他不稍作放松，很快他的头疼就能升级为影响到视力的偏头疼。如果接下来他不想在高层会议上频频收获华盛顿专用款“亚历山大你又不注意自己健康了”失望扫射，他就得再去求伊莱莎再给自己一点阿斯匹林。

他一面向电话对面解释为何如果他们不找到方法将预算提高到300万以上，CPC就能幸灾乐祸地拒绝党内路线投票（party-line vote，意指在党内统一意见），一面毫无热情地开始分拣起面前的那沓信封，将它们归类为“一会儿就看”“晚一点再说”和“除非地狱结冰否则别指望我看”三个系列。少数党党鞭伯尔关于另一次毫无意义的两党磋商的诉求被他直接扔到了第三类里。至今为止他依然无法理解伯尔为什么选择从政。如果世界上有“保持中立”大赛，伯尔绝对值得三连冠。

他在文件堆最底部看到了那个信封，平整，朴素，没有任何装饰。他的心跳加速，轻轻伸手摸到了信封里一张长方形、锋利的房卡。亚历山大蹙眉扫视着自己的日历，似乎那上面的日期会突然变化。上一次不过是几天之前。所以，这已经成了他们之间的默契。

他试着忘记这件事，忘记这个信封。不像其他信封，他把这个藏在了抽屉里。但他的思绪反复飘到这个信封上，导致他漫不经心地随便结束了通话，毫无疑问更深层次地激怒了对面的委员会主席。啊，好吧。也没什么关系。也许这能刺激他下次提交修改意见时候好好调整一下小细节。亚历山大重新集中注意力，迅速处理完另几件紧急情况，不断告诫自己工作效率提高绝不是因为他已经对那封无声躺在抽屉里的邀请下定了决心。

但当劳伦斯探头进来的时候，亚历山大拒绝了一起吃午饭的邀请。劳伦斯看起来还是那么完美，炎热的天气似乎只对他造成了一点几乎算是微不足道的影响。

“去不了。”他解释道，为不得不撒谎而小小地愧疚了一会儿，“手头有事。”

劳伦斯坏笑起来：“哦，又开始折磨穆瑞尔了吗？”

“他自作自受。”亚历山大回答道，不知为何为部分事实确实如此感到自豪。

“我心都碎了。”劳伦斯冲他撅起嘴，“那至少，比起睡在办公室，今晚你得来跟我们喝酒。”

亚历山大在心底叹了口气。自从他被擢升后，他确实很少参加和朋友们的聚会。不像拉法耶特，约翰和赫克勒斯并不羞于把他从工作里拖出来。

“就一杯。”他的表情在约翰欢呼时放松下来。劳伦斯掏出手机，兴奋地通知起其他人。

“会超有趣的。拉法耶特准备带个新朋友来。”

“他总是有很多新朋友。”

拉法耶特是一只社交场上的花蝴蝶。他甚至能和共和党人做朋友。在亚历山大看来，这绝对属于严重的人格污点。他至今不能原谅去年他把麦迪逊和杰斐逊带到他们非官方的办公室聚会上。考虑到聚会最后的结果，拉法耶特更不值得原谅了。

“他说你会喜欢这个新朋友的。”约翰眼睛里闪烁着特别的光。

亚历山大把他赶了出去。这么长时间以来，他的朋友们一直致力于给他安排相亲。他不禁在心底好奇，如果自己告诉约翰，一切顺利的话，一个小时之后他应该正和某个人躺在床上，约翰会作何感想。他为这个想法皱起了眉头，意识到自己已经再次下定了决心。不，更准确地说，早在收到信封的时候，他已经下定了决心。什么时候开始，这件事从某种可能性，变成了一组必然性？

11:45，亚历山大掐着表抽出房卡，在记住信封里三位数的房号后将之撕得稀碎。他将房卡藏在口袋里，低着头穿过一天24小时熙熙攘攘的走廊，一头扎进闷热的八月盛夏，毫无阻碍地埋着轻快的步伐向北走去，避让开一队队被暑热挤到商场里的旅游团。

五分钟不到，他抵达了目的地，谨慎地慢下步伐扫视着眼前的街道。酒店离白宫只有不到四分之一英里，对游客和没有办公室沙发能将就的职工来说都是上好的选择。人群涌涌，亚历山大恰好隐匿在其中，跟着一小撮游客闪进大堂。趁着大堂工作人员还没反应过来，他转身穿过擦得发光的石头地板，庆幸自己一路上不需要跟任何人打招呼。

房间和外面看起来一样平平无奇，空气闷热，带着没通风的压抑。亚历山大拉上百叶窗，但并未打开空调，为自己这点小绊子坏笑起来。他在镜子里扫了自己一眼，解开马尾辫，让头发松松地搭在肩上，剥去衣服，在淋浴头下擦洗自己的身体。考虑到一会儿过后他还要再进来抹掉一切痕迹，现在的行为是有点过分讲究了，但亚历山大喜欢考虑周全。

重新穿上衣服就跟做了场噩梦一样难受，但礼物总是被精心包装，且从另一种程度上来说，亚历山大是个传统主义者。正当他将自己的袖子挽到手腕上、扣着衬衫上最后几颗扣子的时候，房间门被打开了。电子锁被刷过的轻鸣声很快被一声毫无意义的诅咒覆盖。亚历山大坏笑起来，打开浴室门，靠在门框上，看着来人带着努力点摁着空调控制面板，空调发出一声轻响开始运转。

“这么热吗？”

托马斯·杰斐逊转过身，那张英俊得不像话的脸上带着一点不满，视线从上而下在亚历山大身上梭巡。亚历山大的腹部升腾起一阵灼热，阴茎一动。

哦，是的，这正是他今天需要的。

\----  
他和杰斐逊之间的关系，要亚历山大说，有四个值得继续下去的理由。

亚历山大对此供认不讳。第一次的时候是某次办公室节日庆祝，在活动最后，他将杰斐逊推到最近的空会议室里，还没关上门已经急不可待地解开了杰斐逊的皮带，享受着杰斐逊脸上堪称是震惊的神情。但很快，这点意趣就被随之而来替换上的算计和敏锐的好奇取而代之，杰斐逊的手有力地摁着他的肩膀，强迫他跪了下来。六周后他仔细地回忆了全过程，自作主张地给自己列下这张“值得继续的理由”清单。

首先，他们对彼此毫无要求，而这正是亚历山大想要的。他尝试过和别人约会，但每一次都以心碎和黯然离场告终，从未有任何一个他的约会对象能忍受他在爱情上少得可怜的精力。连伊莱莎也不行。他们认识多年，在此之前是很好的朋友，但最终伊莱莎告诉他，她已经厌倦了每次拨打他的电话，得到的只是转入语音信箱的提示。他对她的决定深表遗憾——他深爱着她，远胜于他曾爱过的任何人——但亚历山大没有挽留。在那时候他就知道，自己绝无改变的可能。

工作就是他的生命。他仅有少量时间花在工作以外，不是在激情洋溢地写作，就是在记录自己的想法和计划，似乎如果不立刻将它们在纸上写下来，这些思路就会从他的掌心溜走。他没有足够的时间投入一段稳定的关系，甚至没法从他满满当当的时间表里索求足够的时间发展一段炮友关系。

但和杰斐逊之间，这完全不同。他们之间这点悖徳的关系，总是在午休期间偷偷见面，选在离办公室不到五分钟距离的地方，除了双方的快感外再无所求。这些他能满足。而除了让亚历山大跪在他面前，杰斐逊对他别无所求。

其次，如果东窗事发，杰斐逊比他失去的更多。他们从不在短信或电话里谈论这件事，从未有过，彼此之间唯一的交流方式就是那张房卡。总是安排在工作日，信封里写着已经开好的房间号码。杰斐逊喜欢故作姿态，但亚历山大知道他正在暗中争夺共和党下一届的总统提名。他他妈的承受不起被传出和敌对党派的杂种斗狗搞在一起的绯闻。亚历山大在党内没有此殊荣，但他暗自庆幸他们能将彼此的关系留在黑暗中不必见光。

第三，也是最令人尴尬但也最简单明了的原因是，他们真的很长于此道。杰斐逊的人格缺陷多得像上帝荒谬的玩笑，但除此以外，他是亚历山大所有下流幻想的集合体——挺拔、蜜色皮肤、帅得不合常理，就一个日常工作不包括体力劳动的人来说，他的身材无可挑剔。命运的荒谬之处还在于，他似乎也觉得亚历山大非常有吸引力。亚历山大花了大半年排疑求证，最终确信他们之间的性吸引力就像是文氏图一样是个他妈的怪圈。

所以此时此刻，他们站在奶油色的地毯两端，带着算计看着对方。直到杰斐逊轻哼一声：“你是我见过最小肚鸡肠的人。”

亚历山大做了个鬼脸，虚伪地关心道：“也许，你只是不太适应DC的天气？你考虑过换个地方工作吗？我听说阿拉斯加这个时候的天气棒极了。你可以去那儿当个从事季节性工作的渔夫，告诉他们为什么一年有一半的时间，他们不配享受医疗保险。”

最初，他们试图制定规则，在做爱的时候不谈论政治。但最终，政治无可避免成为他们之间的话题——某次亚历山大被压在另一个酒店里的另一张床上，甩开挡着视线的头发，喘着气嘲笑着杰斐逊。“如果你起草财政拨款草案的时候也只用了这么点劲儿，无怪得那份文件现在还卡在半道上。”杰斐逊低吼一声从他体内拔出来，强迫亚历山大翻身，带着满腔怒气操着他，力道之大，将亚历山大其他嘲讽全部堵成一声声破碎的喘息。亚历山大自认为这是他巨大的胜利。随后，他们默契地废止了这项不成文的规定，将工作和快感混在一起。毕竟，他们两个都是那种将工作视为生命中全部乐趣的人。

“我绝对不会忘记告诉他们，贵党提出的EPA指导方案将他们的拨款减半到原本的三分之一，因此在休渔期他们一份替代的工作都找不到。”杰斐逊没有抬头，解开袖扣放在旁边的桌子上，“但我觉得抛弃你是件太过残忍的事情。我知道你这辈子的目标就是跪舔华尔街，但我们俩都清楚，就靠他们是没法满足你的。”

亚历山大虚伪地扯出一个笑容，露出两排牙齿，欲望锐利地刺激着他的神经，混合着对杰斐逊的恼怒，调和成他体内令人愉悦的快感。即使对着枪口，他也绝不会承认，但杰斐逊故作姿态、高高在上的腔调，和在工作时候刻意抹平的口音截然不同，毫无阻碍地穿过他的防御，仿佛他从不对他人设防一般，直接钻到他的阴茎里。

杰斐逊已经解开了自己的皮带，坐在床边，漫不经心地将一个装饰着繁复花纹的枕头从床上扔到自己两腿之间。这个动作里一切尽在掌握中的傲慢让亚历山大体内每一寸烈烈燃烧，渴望着继续。杰斐逊从不告诉他做什么，更不要说请求了。他从不需要，从不需要付出亚历山大睡过的其他人一半的努力，但他的一举一动都是权力，他无时无刻不散发着权力的味道。他就像地心引力，牵引着全世界匍匐在自己的轨道上。

但亚历山大仍然眯起了眼睛，思忖着要不要做点无谓的反抗——杰斐逊的反应总是他的乐趣——然后，他看到了杰斐逊勃起的阴茎紧绷绷地在长裤上撑起的形状。欲望在他的脊椎里一节节向下沉淀，他的阴茎撑着内裤，硬得发疼。即使是杰斐逊嘲弄的笑声也没法阻止亚历山大享受这一刻——他挣扎着跪在杰斐逊两腿之间，隔着布料抚摸着杰斐逊的阴茎，感受着掌心里硬挺的跳动。

“真他妈饥渴。”杰斐逊的眼睛雪亮，在亚历山大试图握住他的阴茎时闪烁着尖锐且显而易见的兴奋。他的大拇指抵在亚历山大的下唇上，在亚历山大舔过指腹的时候眼神一暗，“你渴望跪在我脚下吗？”

亚历山大溢出一声低吼，猛地阂上眼睑，尽管他十分渴望直勾勾地盯着杰斐逊。杰斐逊的笑声里气息不稳，摩挲着亚历山大嘴唇的曲线，然后松开了手：“好吧，那就好好坐着。”

亚历山大不情愿地回到蹲跪的姿势，杰斐逊在他的嘴唇上留下一阵模糊的刺痛，让他不禁担心起是否出了血。杰斐逊掏出阴茎，亚历山大的手情不自禁在腿上微微一抖。杰斐逊深色的阴茎粗大硬挺，头部已经湿了。杰斐逊轻轻哼了一声，修长的手指环着自己的阴茎，懒懒地撸动了一会儿，徒留亚历山大一个人因渴望字面意义上地战栗着。

“冷静点，汉密尔顿。古谚怎么说？等待是苦涩的，但是结果是甜美的。”

哦，这个混蛋。亚历山大因为这溢于言表的傲慢无可救药地兴奋起来，但他强迫自己集中精神，尽最大可能快速地将他想说的话脱口而出，憎恨自己舌头因为兴奋打结，在最需要的时候口音过度明显，简直像是死亡审判。“是的，我也上了政治理论101（入门课）。还有一句可以还给你：‘果实属于所有人，土地不属于任何人’。哦，我知道你简单的大脑理解不了这句话，那这句如何？‘吃掉富人。（Eat the rich，引自卢梭）。’”

杰斐逊洋洋得意地冲着他轻笑，上下审视着亚历山大，没有任何遗漏，手仍然懒懒地撸动着自己的阴茎。“我以为，一个打着200美元领带的人，恐怕没什么立场站在被剥削者的角度说话。”

亚历山大扫了一眼去年圣诞节拉法耶特送给他的丝绸领带：“这是份礼物。”

“与事实无关。”杰斐逊反驳道。亚历山大闭上嘴，对着他怒目而视，气愤于自己为何总能次次被杰斐逊轻而易举地激怒。杰斐逊显而易见地被逗笑了。他死死盯着杰斐逊的手，握成拳撸动着阴茎。

杰斐逊微笑起来：“好好求我。”

真好猜，实在是太好猜了。每一次，他们都会走到这一步，而亚历山大真的、真的痛恨自己仍然不由自主地为之战栗，跪在杰斐逊面前，字面意义上地乞求杰斐逊允许他给他口交。但他的尊严，此时此刻，极为罕见地被他扔到了重要清单最后一位。

“求你。”他咬着牙说道，闭上眼不去看杰斐逊带着笑意的眼睛。

“就这样，亚历山大？给我一个完整的句子。不然我‘简单的大脑’理解不了你的请求呀。”

操。杰斐逊吐出他名字的声音，像一把刀锋利的刀浸入他的体内，搅动着将他的内脏寸寸粉碎。他吞咽了一口，模糊地乞求着杰斐逊没注意到：“求你，让我吸你的阴茎。”

“看看你。”杰斐逊轻声说道，指关节像羽毛般轻轻拂过亚历山大的脸颊，“只要用心，你也是能做好的嘛。既然你都这么说了，那请自便。”

亚历山大犹豫了一下。杰斐逊通常不会给他完全的自由，而是享受让亚历山大自己保持两手背在身后的姿势，或绑着他的双手操弄他的嘴。但亚历山大不打算指出这点，至少等他先尝到杰斐逊的阴茎，并从他嘴里逼出一声呻吟为止。

“来吧。”杰斐逊说道，亚历山大情不自禁因为杰斐逊声音里的气息不稳翘起嘴角，努力在俯下身的姿势中看清杰斐逊的脸。

“等待是苦涩的，但是果实是甜美的。”他鹦鹉学舌般地说道，在杰斐逊来得及反驳之前含住了他阴茎的头部，舌尖挑逗般地绕着转圈。上帝啊，他爱着这一切。他并不算很喜欢口交，提供快感的满足无法填补耗费精力的痛苦。但跟杰斐逊在一起则完全不是如此。跟杰斐逊在一起，一切都截然不同。

仅有在这个时候，他能看到这个男人精妙维持的面具破裂，哪怕只有一瞬间，但他舌尖尝到的前液和杰斐逊努力控制自己的动作，还有他喉间滚动的呻吟都让亚历山大知道，杰斐逊和他一样无药可救地渴望着。他曾经付出比下巴持续的酸涩更大的代价，就为了逼出杰斐逊的这一面。此外，即使他享受杰斐逊揪着他的头发操弄他的嘴，此刻的快乐毫不逊于那些时候，他的手在紧绷的大腿上游走，掐着肌肉分明的大腿，然后再握住杰斐逊阴茎的底部，松松环成一圈，更深地将杰斐逊吞入口中。

但不到一分钟后，杰斐逊一把抓住了他的头发，扯住他的头发拉开他，制止了他进一步的调戏。亚历山大撅起嘴，而后又咬了咬嘴唇。他非常确信自己的嘴唇已经充血通红，被唾液浸润。

“少浪费我的时间。”杰斐逊厉声道，亚历山大感到一阵令人战栗的疼痛，“如果我想找个天天上教堂的虔诚处子给我口交，我绝对不会选你的。”

“别这么贬低你自己的党派政治信仰，”亚历山大得意洋洋地笑了起来。杰斐逊用力一拉他的马尾，在他的脖子被迫后仰到某个不舒服的弧度时候逼出一声喊叫。

“你是想继续多嘴多舌，还是想让你的嘴发挥点真正的用处？”

“操。”亚历山大低吼道，头皮发麻，杰斐逊拖长音调像七月四日的烟火点亮天空一般在他体内燃烧，他的阴茎剧烈跳动，毫无羞耻地在杰斐逊的掌控下扭动，“我想，我想，我真的想。我错了！”

他并不是真心诚意地道歉，他们都知道，但杰斐逊仍然放缓了力道。亚历山大感到颈部后拽着头发的手放松了一点，但没有彻底松开。杰斐逊另一只手最后撸动着自己的阴茎。亚历山大感到杰斐逊阴茎粗大的头部抵在自己的唇边，难以自抑地呻吟出声，伸出舌头想要再尝一口。杰斐逊轻声笑了起来。

“情不自禁，不是吗？你现在可以乖点了吗？”

亚历山大迅速点点头，睁大双眼，渴望几乎溢出。杰斐逊无声地笑着，看着亚历山大借着他们之间的距离差异伸出舌头。这一次他没再刻意调戏，而是用舌头舔弄吮吸，脑袋埋在杰斐逊两腿之间。

“上帝，”杰斐逊呢喃道，手再一次在亚历山大发间梭巡，将散落的碎发从他的脸上拨开，似乎想要更清楚地看着亚历山大的表情，“每一次，你都这么饥渴。”

杰斐逊的声音低哑，带着兴奋和热度在亚历山大的血管里燃烧，他含着杰斐逊的阴茎呻吟，一手向下伸到裤子里抚摸着自己的阴茎，此刻已经水流不止。杰斐逊的手坚定有力地落在他的脖颈后方，用力将他拉开，声音不高但危险：“我允许你碰自己了吗？”他的质问如同烈焰，让亚历山大每一根血管沸腾。

亚历山大舔着他的下唇，过度吮吸使之红肿，回味着杰斐逊的味道。他仰头指出：“你也没有说过你不允许。”

杰斐逊不喜欢玩这样的语言游戏，他知道。他期待着杰斐逊纵容他的任性，揪着他，随自己心意使用他的嘴，强迫亚历山大接受他被给予的一切。但杰斐逊只是审视着他，表情里充满玩味，若有所思，沉暗的眼神里藏着某种危险的信号。亚历山大强迫自己不要当场克制不住地扭动身体，既不安，又兴奋，期待和恐惧顺着脊椎向上爬行。

“我确实没说过，不是吗？”杰斐逊最终温和地开口。亚历山大的理智尖叫地报警，这个时候，用这种声音说话的杰斐逊再危险不过。“好吧，那我们可不能再犯一次错误。裤子脱了。”

杰斐逊的命令让亚历山大愉悦地战栗起来。他站起身，因久跪的僵硬踉跄了一步。杰斐逊伸手轻松地稳住了他，手指落在亚历山大的髋骨旁，看着他挣扎地解开皮带和拉链。亚历山大坚决忽视自己两颊的炽热，一把扯掉裤子，没错过杰斐逊面对这一幕时更加沉暗的眼神。

他的蓝色丝质内裤已经被前液濡湿。杰斐逊伸手轻轻划过那点潮湿，亚历山大倒吸一口气，臀部因渴望颤抖。

“看看你，湿成这样。上帝啊——就因为舔着一根阴茎。”

亚历山大呜咽着看着杰斐逊用一根手指轻轻摩挲着他的阴茎，手在大腿两侧毫无意义地攥拳，隔着布料的触感几乎把他逼疯。而后，杰斐逊的手指下滑，开始揉捏亚历山大的睾丸，即使隔着内裤，他仍然敏感到让人无地自容。“我喜欢你因为我饥不可耐的样子。”

操。操，操，操，操，这些话不应该让他兴奋，但此刻他的阴茎流出了更多前液，试图掩盖自己的兴奋毫无意义。杰斐逊眯起眼睛，而后抬起头对上亚历山大的视线，嘴角勾起一抹志得意满的笑容。

“恰好论证了我之前的话，”他温柔地说道，“你想要什么？”

“操我。”亚历山大脱口而出，忽视脸上突然燃烧的热度。忸怩作态此刻毫无意义，只是控制自己不要像只发情的猫一样爬到杰斐逊两腿之间摩擦自己已经耗费了他的全副精力。

“这不是你说了算的。”杰斐逊无动于衷地继续轻轻触摸亚历山大，看着他战栗，诅咒着面前的男人，“除此以外呢？”

杰斐逊另一只手牢牢固定着他的臀部，不许他移动分毫，亚历山大因为无法获得更多的触摸几乎快要哭出声：“任何事情，你想做什么都行，就让我——”

“我想做什么都行？”杰斐逊的双眸闪闪发光，“危险的承诺啊，亚历山大。”

杰斐逊骤然抽开手，在亚历山大失落的呻吟中勾起嘴角。他拍了拍身边的床单：“上来。”

亚历山大抓住机会爬上床，允许杰斐逊引导着他趴在床上，阴茎摩擦床单的触感让他差点忍不住喉间的呻吟。杰斐逊的手搭在他的背上，用力摁压，然后滑入亚历山大的正装衬衫里，摩挲着柔软的皮肤，玩着内裤上的松紧带，而后将内裤拉低，握住了他的臀部。亚历山大毫不犹豫地向后靠去。

“是啊，你饥不可耐。”杰斐逊的声音很轻，但是很沙哑。他把什么东西扔到了亚历山大旁边。亚历山大费力地眨眼，盯着那块方形的玻璃纸——他们之间总是由杰斐逊准备润滑液和避孕套。亚历山大不禁猜测他是否将这些东西都放在车里，而不是带着他们穿过安保的检查。

“来吧。”杰斐逊说道，“让你的小穴为我准备好，又湿又热。”

上帝啊。亚历山大的手在床单上攥紧，臀部因为这些词句收紧。他对此的反应让他自己都有点羞愧。

杰斐逊不常让他自己扩张，但亚历山大不打算抱怨。他确实沉迷于杰斐逊灵巧的手指沉入他体内的感觉。杰斐逊喜欢慢慢挑逗他，而现在亚历山大只想赶快准备好，让那根粗长的阴茎插入自己体内，把他操到动弹不得。他想翻个身，但在他脊椎末端的手轻轻用力——无声的命令。

“就这个姿势。我想看着。”

看着亚历山大如何自己插入自己，上帝，这太性感了，性感得他低吟出声，挣扎着盲目摸索着，扯掉自己的内裤。杰斐逊拿开手，亲手脱下他的内裤，亚历山大抬起臀部方便他的动作。他的阴茎终于彻底摆脱束缚，自由引得他轻嘶一声，抬起臀部避免沉甸甸地吊在两腿间的阴茎被床单摩擦。

箔纸包装很滑，他不得不用牙咬着撕开，沾湿手指后便扔在一边，带着渴望胡乱涂抹在大腿根上，而后直接沉入臀瓣之间。杰斐逊突然伸出手，用拇指抹掉他留在大腿根上的润滑液。亚历山大差点跳起来。

“总是这么邋遢。”

亚历山大咽下一声反抗，不愿让杰斐逊知道他对训诫的反应如此明显，转而集中注意力将手指插进穴口，屈膝找到一个稍微方便一点的角度。手指插入的时候他克制不住地呻吟起来，将滚烫的脸颊贴在冰冷的床单上，浑身颤抖。他能感觉到杰斐逊的手在他的臀部上收紧，呼吸变得急促。亚历山大弓起背，小幅度地抽插着自己，每次更深入地扩张着自己。这感觉很好，有点太好了，他用两根手指操开自己，穴口像融化的蜂蜜，臀部因每一次扩张更加敏感。

他呜咽着感受到一波快感来袭，下意识地屈起手指，剧烈的刺激让他整个人颤抖起来，大腿几乎无法支撑动作，阴茎坠在两腿之间。上帝，这太爽了，太他妈的完美了，只要他能——

杰斐逊的手从他臀部移开，在他反应过来之前，他的臀部挨了一记重重的抽打。

“我允许你自己玩自己了吗？”杰斐逊的声音像熔化的砂岩，拖长的音调几乎令人恼火，“你连这么简单的命令都听不懂吗？”他再度、两次、三次掌掴亚历山大的臀部。第三次的时候，亚历山大几乎算是抬起臀部，迎合即将落下的掌掴，喘着气在床单上挣扎，为同时涌上来的尴尬和兴奋羞愧不已。他能感到杰斐逊迟疑了，但仍然握着他的手让他更深地摩擦着前列腺，在他呻吟出声、扭动身体的时候再给了他一次掌掴。

“亚历山大。”杰斐逊念着他的名字，像是对两人共同的警告。第一次他们尝试这么做的时候，彼此都过于沉醉，完全忘记小心谨慎的意义。在下午计划好的内部会议上，亚历山大全程在椅子上坐立难安，引得至少一半同事向他投来怪异的目光。杰斐逊再也没有这么失控过。无论亚历山大多么努力刻意引诱，他再没有失控过。他计划过无数次，在某个无事的周五可以制造午后的偶遇，爬到杰斐逊的大腿上，求他惩罚自己，即使自己哭泣也不要停。但无论杰斐逊有多可能接受他的引诱，他还是无法大声承认，自己对杰斐逊有如此狂野的性幻想。

但现在，要求他记得这些实在是太过了。此刻，他脑海里唯一的念头是用尽一切手段让杰斐逊马上插到他体内，而不是在他面前惺惺作态。他再次屈起指节，呻吟出声，杰斐逊握在他臀瓣上的手用力收紧。

“亚历山大。”另一声警告。

“操。“亚历山大脆弱地呻吟道，“我知道，我知道，就，再来一次？求你了？”

“基督啊。”杰斐逊嘀咕道，再用力给了他两下，力道之大让亚历山大哭喊出声，摇摆着酸痛发热的臀部。快感从亚历山大的腹部喷涌而出，痛乐交织地融去他的自尊和最后一点警惕。

“求你了，”他再度乞求，声音破碎，“求你了，就一次——”

“我已经再给了一次。”杰斐逊的手并没有移开，斥责道，“事实上，是两次。别让我现在就后悔。”

“但——”

“你承诺我，我想做什么都可以。”杰斐逊拧了一把亚历山大的大腿根，亚历山大呻吟扭动起来，“现在做个好孩子，让我看看你怎么样了。”

亚历山大喘息着，欲望交织撕扯，但没有抵抗，任由杰斐逊握着他的手腕，引导他抽出插在体内的手指，握拳感受指尖黏糊的润滑液。杰斐逊的手指滑进他的体内，引出他一声干涩的呜咽，每次深入都让他大腿颤抖，脊背弓起，每一次都比亚历山大想象的更深。

“求你了。”他低声祈求，支离破碎的嗓音听起来像一声颤抖的呼吸。

“很有礼貌嘛。”杰斐逊似乎被逗乐了，抽动手指逼出亚历山大的哭喊，“为什么你只有在求着被上的时候才能听得懂命令呢？”

他抽出手指，逼出亚历山大另一声呻吟，把玩着亚历山大的睾丸，而后在他忍不住扭动起来时移向了他的阴茎：“你想要什么，亲爱的（darlin’）？”

那拖长的尾音，被吞掉的后鼻音和潜藏在其中的亲昵，像是杰斐逊甚至懒得耗费精力精准地念出这声爱称，在亚历山大体内像甜腻的蜂蜜般流动，让他呼吸急促，浑身颤抖，湿透黏腻，阴茎在杰斐逊松松握住的掌中跳动。

“求你了。”他感到又空虚又躁动，浑身上下每一寸都在渴望更多，渴望被触碰，被再次填满，“求你操我，做任何你想做的事情，求你了，我需要——”他咬住下嘴唇，尝到一点血腥味，将脸埋在臂弯。

“可怜的孩子。”杰斐逊轻喃道，“你觉得你配吗？这段时间，你一直很不乖。也许我不应该让你高潮。”

亚历山大倒吸一口气。杰斐逊漫不经心的态度，像是在拨弄某件乐器的琴弦的态度，让他体内某处灼热燃烧起来。他用上这种口气的时候总是更糟糕，尽管亚历山大并不惧怕杰斐逊的威胁——杰斐逊从未限制过他的高潮——他两腿之间泛起一阵甜蜜又沉重期待。不管杰斐逊在盘算些什么，他两腿间的躁动只是微不足道的一点预警。他无意识地张开嘴，急促地恳求着。

“我会的，我发誓我会的，我会做个好孩子，求你操我，求你了，我——”

杰斐逊将两根手指重新滑回他的体内，切断了亚历山大的恳求，逼出又一声呻吟。那两根手指准确无误地找到了他的敏感点，无情地搔刮着，快感在他的脊椎里游走。亚历山大的高潮来得毫无预兆，像涨潮的海浪奔涌而来，没过他的脚面，白色的浪花将他卷入海底，快感没顶而至，他挣扎着喘息。

他还在意识的海底深处载沉载浮，意识飘忽，勉强感觉到自己被翻了个身，像断了弦的琴一般瘫倒在床单上，眨着眼试图集中注意力，然后意识到杰斐逊分开了他的腿。

“等等，”亚历山大哑着嗓子，在杰斐逊的阴茎摩擦过他的穴口时呻吟起来，那里已经湿润地敞开着，欢迎着杰斐逊慢慢深入，“就，等一下，我还没——”

他只需要一点时间，呼吸，调整，但杰斐逊不肯退让，不断深入、再深入。亚历山大呻吟着，眼睛里泛起生理性泪水，像一艘超载的船，在杰斐逊无情的插入下，最后一点防御溃散。无论杰斐逊操过他多少次，他仍然为每一次厚重的快感颤抖，穴口饥渴地绞紧杰斐逊粗长的阴茎。他的脊椎发热，像焰火在其中燃烧，因为此前的高潮意识模糊，在杰斐逊温热坚实的身躯覆上他的时候呼吸急促。在四肢内蔓延的快感和无处释放的渴望尖锐交织，让他不知所措地呻吟喘息着，在那对有力的手臂支撑住自己的时候，紧紧抓住那温暖的蜜色肌肤。

“操，真行。”杰斐逊继续深入，下意识地在亚历山大试着放松自己的时候捏住他的臀部，强迫他收紧穴口。

杰斐逊将脸埋在亚历山大的颈窝。亚历山大忍不住咒骂起来，浑身颤抖。

“操，你这个混蛋。”

“你喜欢我这样。”杰斐逊亲吻着他耳后敏感的凹陷，在亚历山大挣扎起来的时候满意地低哼，“别这样，我们都知道这是真的。”

亚历山大真的希望自己的手臂不是软得像煮熟的面条，这样他就能一拳揍在这张十足欠揍又自鸣得意的脸上。他甚至不需要睁开眼，就知道杰斐逊脸上肯定带着得意的神情。不幸的是，他现在只能浑身颤抖，因上一次几乎彻底融掉脊椎的快感战栗，而杰斐逊毫无顾忌地利用这点随意摆布亚历山大，将他的两条腿扛在肩上，一手圈住他的手腕压过头顶。“等等，”亚历山大呼吸急促，穴口濡湿，杰斐逊轻而易举地再次插入其中，“等等，这太超过了，我不能——”

“你能，”杰斐逊呢喃道，撩开一缕贴在亚历山大太阳穴上、被汗濡湿的头发，啜吸着他的嘴唇，尖锐又甜蜜，“你会。”

他引导着亚历山大的手，让亚历山大环住自己宽厚的脊背，感受着那处精瘦的肌肉因抽插的动作移动，不断深入地操着亚历山大。亚历山大无意识地掐着杰斐逊温暖的皮肤，因杰斐逊抽插的动作敞开，还没从上一次高潮的快感中缓回，不得不强制咬着自己的嘴唇咽着最后一点尊严。

每次，杰斐逊都会带着他走到这里，在亚历山大因高潮和快感顺服颤抖的时候操他，让亚历山大因为这个念头浑身如火焰燃烧。每一下抽插，亚历山大都会弓起脊背，杰斐逊的阴茎抽插带来的甜蜜快感让他支离破碎，浑身颤抖，无药可救地绞紧。透过意识里紧紧包裹着他的雾气，他依稀能看到自己的足弓在杰斐逊的肩膀上，因每一次抽插绷紧。

“太棒了。”杰斐逊喘息着，连续不断地深入，声音像蜜又像砂岩，“在我身下无助的样子，总是这么棒，亲爱的。”

杰斐逊操他的动作，深，但是不急不缓，那对深色的眼睛锁定在亚历山大扭动的身躯上，看着他再一次硬起来，仰起头露出脖颈，让杰斐逊啃咬着留下湿漉漉的痕迹。他随即加速，深入且有力地贯穿着亚历山大。这是他们一贯都喜欢的速度。杰斐逊射精的时候，亚历山大也随之迎来了第二次高潮，手指松松地环着自己的阴茎，快感像负隅顽抗却被攻城掠地。

这像没顶的潮水，让他恐惧，却又如此完美。他在杰斐逊的怀里颤抖着支离破碎。亚历山大不禁想到，这正是第四个他一直和杰斐逊保持着肉体关系的原因——一个他永远不敢对自己承认的理由。

除了杰斐逊，再没有任何人曾让他如斯沉沦。（No one else has ever made him feel like this.）

\------  
他们从不在事后温存。亚历山大允许自己稍作休息，喘匀气，皱着鼻子看着杰斐逊从他体内拔出来，随手脱下安全套扔掉。也许，如果他们的关系更加亲密，他们能在事后心怀感激地抚慰对方。但此时，亚历山大只是无声地从床上爬起来，试了试两腿的力量，怀疑自己的身体在如此激烈的高潮后会彻底休眠。他们第二次做爱的时候，亚历山大在事后睡着了，醒来的时候，手机屏幕上是至少三十个未接电话，杰斐逊早已不见踪影。第二天他把杰斐逊堵在他的办公室里，质问他为什么一声不吭地离开，杰斐逊只是回以他那令人憎恶又志得意满的傲慢笑容。

“我又不是你的保姆，汉密尔顿。此外，你看起来很需要好好睡一觉——事先说明，这不是说我对你那浣熊般昼伏夜出的生活美学有什么见解。”

这是他们最后一次在酒店房间以外的地方讨论这件事。亚历山大再没犯过这样的错，谨慎地不让自己陷入高潮事后的晕眩——无论杰斐逊刚才多么彻底地操开了他。他抓起自己的衬衫，慵懒地将之扔到椅子上抻平，走进浴室打开热水，在等着水流变热的过程中在镜子里打量着自己。这次的损害不算严重，大部分红痕在他赶回办公室的时候就会消失不见。

“你还好吗？”

“操！”亚历山大吓了一大跳，倒退一步，手肘撞在洗手台上。他一边揉着手肘上一边苦着脸冲突然出现的杰斐逊低吼，“别这么干！”

杰斐逊扬起眉毛，无声地质问着亚历山大突如其来的惊恐，仿佛在好奇为何他对这个不到五分钟前还埋在他体内的人如此防备。好吧，或许有道理。

亚历山大重新转身，对着镜子洗手，杰斐逊落在他身上的视线让他浑身肌肤战栗，让他不由自主地意识到自己正浑身赤裸、毫无防备地站在这里。这么多次以后，杰斐逊对他的裸体早已了如指掌，说不定能在一群臀部中一眼认出他的屁股。但仍然，他不得不竭尽全力才让自己的肩膀放松，用一块小毛巾擦干手。

“你还没回答我。”

亚历山大皱起眉头，直到他突然意识到杰斐逊的问题是什么，差点笑出声。

世间有这么多事情值得操心，而杰斐逊居然真的在担心他。

也不是没道理。考虑到，一旦离开这个房间，他们是那种连用什么信纸写信都没法统一意见的人。亚历山大总是避免在这个层面上思考他们令人不适的兼容性。即使杰斐逊真的能操到他哭出声又怎么样呢？杰斐逊仍然是一个令人难以忍受、以特权为乐的混蛋，他的政治主张仍然是亚历山大存在最大的反义词。

但他现在真的，至少看起来，在担心他。杰斐逊的眼神在亚历山大的身体上从上到下梭巡，似乎这样能帮助他检查自己是否越过了某条界限。尽管大部分时候，他最大的乐趣之一是折磨杰斐逊，此刻亚历山大还是感到一阵愧疚在心底刺挠。他叹了口气。

“我很好。罗尚博（注：独立战争时期援助美军的法国将军。）的好。”他补充道，用上了他们从一开始到现在从未用过的安全词。（罗尚博：安全词？？？）杰斐逊的宽厚的肩膀放松了下来。亚历山大感到他体内的愧疚生根发芽，刺痛着他的内心。也许，尽管听起来就尴尬，他们真的应该在事后温存一会儿，说说话。

蒸汽缓慢地蔓上镜子，提醒他热水还在放着，恰好给了他一个充足的理由逃离杰斐逊审视怀疑的眼神。亚历山大给了他一个他自己希望足够有说服力的眼神，而后拉开玻璃门，但随后大手搭上了他的后腰，引导着他。杰斐逊跟着他一起挤进了淋浴间，让他惊讶地退了一步。

“我要在你身上绑一个狗铃铛。”他邪恶地威胁道，退到温暖宜人的水雾中，“什么回事？你连五分钟都等不及？”

亚历山大这辈子可能都读不懂这一刻的杰斐逊。倒不是说他们之前没有一起洗过澡，但一般来说，是在某个特殊的日子，杰斐逊在手上抹开香皂，揉捏着亚历山大身上的每一寸，最终总是以亚历山大被压在墙上再来第二轮、或者第三轮告终。但现在，杰斐逊看起来只是想逼着亚历山大退到墙角，然后让两个人都沐浴在热水之下，让亚历山大在看着水流在那具性感得不像话的躯体淌过的时候下意识地吞咽着口水。太不公平了，亚历山大迅速决定闭上眼，似乎如此便可以假装杰斐逊迷人到发光的肉体没有已经被深深刻在他的脑海里一般。“我赶时间。”杰斐逊解释道，似乎说明了一切。

“我们都赶时间。”话虽如此，亚历山大没有继续反抗，闭着眼摸索着他从洗手台上拿来的赠送洗发液，甚至没对杰斐逊握着他的手将洗发液挤到掌心的动作有多么惊讶，“不过，如果弄湿了你的头发，你最好别找我哭。”

“不太可能。”杰斐逊干巴巴地回答道。亚历山大睁开一只眼，杰斐逊意有所指地看着淋浴头——淋浴头按照亚历山大适用的高度调整后堪堪只到杰斐逊的锁骨。亚历山大皱起鼻子，继续揉着自己的头发——为什么杰斐逊这么高？——仰起头让水流洗过自己头发。他的手肘蹭到杰斐逊的胸膛，而他不得不强迫自己冷静下来，心跳疯狂加速。操，他像个未经人事的处女一样一惊一乍。即使只是一起洗澡，他都觉得像找到了家的感觉。

他迅速洗完，从杰斐逊身边挤出淋浴间，毫无意外地感受到杰斐逊的手在他们擦肩而过的时候轻轻拍了拍他的臀部。淋浴间外的冷空气稍稍缓解了他热得发烫的脸颊，亚历山大迅速抽过几张毛巾，溜出卫生间。房间里空调不断制冷的凉意让他稍微冷静了一点。他尽可能擦干自己的头发，梳到耳后挽成整齐的马尾，默默感谢自己平时用的发胶使得现在的发型不算奇怪。他把被弄脏的内裤揉成一团塞进口袋里，提醒自己再回办公室前放回车里。安保人员从他怀里搜出一件来历不明、满是体液的内裤绝对会成为白宫接下来一个月的热点绯闻。他本可以在洗手台清洗这条内裤，但杰斐逊还占着卫生间。更何况，杰斐逊肯定会就此嘲笑他一番。好吧，至少他在办公室里还有几件为熬夜准备的替换内衣和新熨过的正装衬衫。

杰斐逊终于从卫生间出来的时候，亚历山大正在系自己的领带，卫生间里溢出的氤氲水汽模糊了他面前的镜子。杰斐逊仍然浑身赤裸，用一条毛巾擦拭着自己赤裸——并且仍然充满吸引力的——胸膛上的水滴。炫耀。亚历山大微妙地扫了他一眼，发现自己的指节僵硬，领带被缠成了一团。他含住一声又得从头来过的抱怨。操他妈的杰斐逊。

“让我来。”

杰斐逊突然跨进他的私人领域，亚历山大反应一顿，毫无防备地被杰斐逊贴到身前——杰斐逊仍然什么都没穿，像是突然变成了某种暴露癖——然后，杰斐逊拨开亚历山大的手，握住了丝质的领带。

“你读了伯尔的提案吗？”

杰斐逊的手灵活地调整着领结，亚历山大一瞬间陷入某种意识的眩晕，张开嘴却没法回答。他们此时此刻的情态，就像是结婚多年、步入五十岁的老夫老妻。但杰斐逊没有追究，眼神锁定在手部动作上，指关节擦过亚历山大的脖颈，在调整完后拍了拍亚历山大的胸脯：“好了。帮我们彼此一个忙好吗？下次，学个除了半温莎结以外的打法。这条领带在你脖子上就是浪费。”

一瞬间，暮光之城般的粉红泡泡消失殆尽。

“滚，”亚历山大像以往一样回嘴，但意识深处，他发现自己为杰斐逊重新回到正常状态下傲慢自大、蛮横无理的架势松了口气，“是的，我看了。我从没想过能在同一行文字里看到这么多次‘两党合作’这个词。”

“亚当斯倒是挺喜欢的。”杰斐逊回答道，套上了裤子和正装衬衫，熟练地扣上扣子。亚历山大再度松了一口气。

“亚当斯就他妈的是个蠢货。”亚历山大下意识地回答道。杰斐逊套上衣服，亚历山大心底掠过一丝失望，随后又忍不住在脑内呵斥自己对裸露肌肤的渴望。他怎么了？在过去的一个小时里，他两次走神，这场性爱至少能满足他好几天吧。

“总统看起来可不这么想。”

亚历山大轻蔑地笑了一声，指了指他们和那张床：“不管他们打算做什么，他们为两党合作作出的贡献还不如这个。”

杰斐逊志得意满地扯起嘴角，套上西装外套，抻直衣摆，无声地再度向亚历山大靠拢：“说得很刻薄嘛，汉密尔顿。那现在，既然我已经操到你没有还手之力了，你是不是觉得更能接受我的政治主张了？”

亚历山大甜甜一笑。95%的时候，他无比感谢杰斐逊就是个这么混蛋的混蛋，让他轻而易举就能忘掉脑子里正在引诱他接下来一天不知所措的念头。“有生之年你是看不到的了。顺便一说，如果你的人再给我安排一次超出职务范围的午餐会，我就去以你的名义说服冯·施托伊本（注：美国独立战争时期参战的普鲁士军官，大陆军监察长。）倡议一次公关活动。也许你们可以再在复活节的时候穿着戏服——去年复活节的节目简直让人难忘。”

让他失望的是，杰斐逊只是笑着看着他：“如果你加入我们的话，可以呀。你肯定特别适合穿兔女郎装。”

亚历山大眯起眼，但在他来得及就杰斐逊见不得光的毛茸茸爱好发表什么评论之前，杰斐逊的一只手搭上了他的背，手指张开，掌心的温度透过亚历山大的棉衬衫传递到他的肌肤上，杰斐逊柔软却坚定的吻落在了他的唇上。他一瞬间失去了反驳的能力。这个吻如此随意，让亚历山大下意识忘记了挣扎，让杰斐逊轻而易举地将他拉到怀里，手臂有力地环着他的腰，引导他踮起脚回应这个吻。

这实在是太奇怪了。

但同时，这也太他妈好了，好到亚历山大意识到自己的手在他没注意的情况下已经滑进了杰斐逊的西装夹克里。杰斐逊松开他，布料丝绸般顺滑的质感从他的指关节上划过，强迫他回答现实中。他的脑海里全是炫目的光，因自己下意识动作的震惊摇摇欲坠，但再一次，杰斐逊看起来并不觉得有何不妥。就像他们每一次都会这么做，每一次都会在结束时候亲吻对方，仿佛他们是在开战前在火车站台上亲吻告别的热恋情人。杰斐逊只是调整了一下自己的领带，半笑不笑地离开了房间，临走前还快速捏了捏亚历山大的臀部，徒留他一个人困惑又震惊地盯着被甩上的房门。

\---  
“怎么这么忧郁呀，小兜兜？（注：doudou，法语为儿童安抚玩具餐巾。）”

亚历山大瞟了拉法耶特一眼，跌进他对面的软座里：“我们都知道你甚至连这个词的发音都念不准。”

拉法耶特回以一个毫不后悔的坏笑：“谁能让我放弃我挚爱的克里奥野蛮口音呢？别转移话题。你一晚上都不开心。”

一晚上。一整天。亚历山大咽回一声叹息。他就知道选择来这里是个坏主意，但比起被自己一个人扔下，他还是不假思索地向约翰的痴缠投了降。如果没有外部干扰，他的脑子一整天都干不了别的。“我很好。”在过去的一个小时里，这是他第三次撒谎了。他捏着面前一个潮湿的小盘子，差点把啤酒给推下桌。

“不，你不好。”拉法耶特激烈地反驳道，亚历山大下意识地想要为自己辩护，“你有心事。下午的会议吗？”

亚历山大差点呻吟出声。所以他们确实在讨论这件事。

“算是吧。”他允许自己泄漏一点，希望这能让拉法耶特放过他。

反正也不算全是谎话。下午的高层会议进展和他想象中的完全不同。亚历山大仍然没从中午发生的事情中走出来，即使是华盛顿也能感受到他的心不在焉，在会议结束后把他叫住，询问他的身心健康。亚历山大仍然因这段回忆感到不舒服。太尴尬了。他一向以自己出色的把控能力为傲，他比身边所有人更聪明，更有备无患。他没有可以仰赖的人脉或背景，在这个年纪能爬到这个位置全凭自己的努力。他早就意识到无数人就等着他犯错，然后可以将他拉下现在的位置。最初，没人理解华盛顿为何如此倚重亚历山大，在许多人看来他崛起的速度快如流星。每一天，亚历山大都拼尽全力证明他们的偏见只是偏见，通常情况下，他总是大获全胜。但显然不是今天。一切都是因为杰斐逊。亚历山大因回想起在会议上的心不在焉坐立不安，他的目光总是不由自主地滑到会议桌另一头的人身上。

杰斐逊，毫无疑问，看起来无比自然，言辞犀利如旧。这该死的混蛋。就像他没有践踏他们之间既是说不上不成文，但绝对精心计划过的规则，将原本双方受益的享乐扭转为某种让亚历山大忍不住痴迷的东西。杰斐逊只是挑起眉毛，无声地询问者，而亚历山大只是强迫自己露出一个嘲讽的笑容，似乎现在讨论的问题不值一提。

亚历山大承认，在会议大部分时间里，他都忍不住在想，杰斐逊是不是准备和他来一场心理战，藉以操控他的想法。但这基本是无根据的恶意揣测。杰斐逊也许很乐意在任何场合因他们的职场纠纷给亚历山大添堵，但他通常来说对攻击的手段有所考量，尤其喜欢公开辩论。在他们之间，反而是亚历山大更喜欢采用幕后台下的手腕。

这让亚历山大更想不明白他们最后的吻到底是什么回事。或者，为什么他这么在乎。

“亚历克斯（Alex）。”亚历山大抬起头，拉法耶特的眼神温柔，带着关切，“怎么了？”

操。他都来这儿了，也许他真的能问出点意见。

“没什么大事。”亚历山大含糊其辞，但在拉法耶特怀疑的眼神中妥协了，“就——我和他，你知道的——我们之间发生了点事情。”

“哦！”拉法耶特迅速明白过来，关切的眼神变成愉悦，“神秘大屌先生（Mr. Mystery Dick）？”

亚历山大控制不住地想把脸埋在掌心。赫克勒斯和约翰挤进了卡座里。

“啊，所以我们是在讨论亚历山大的秘密炮友嘛？”约翰听起来过分开心了点，他拖长的尾音听起来像摄入过多的龙舌兰酒，“快说吧。”

“见鬼了。”亚历山大低声呻吟，在拥挤的小桌上盲目地摸索着玻璃杯，甚至懒得操心这到底是谁的酒。另外三个人咯咯地笑了起来。他一生中犯过很多错，但最糟糕的那个肯定是在某个疲惫又不清醒的夜晚让赫克发现了他和杰斐逊的事情。他依稀记得，他形容杰斐逊的词句是“穿越时空也遇不到的大屌游戏”。自此以后，他的朋友们再也没放过他，至今依然执着地想要知道到底谁是他的神秘炮友。但无论喝得多醉，亚历山大都没蠢到透露他的名字。他绝不会让这种事情发生的。

好吧，不算什么安慰。考虑到，他这么做只能让他们更加坚定和好奇。亚历山大始终恐惧着拉法耶特某天会忍不住在杰斐逊面前谈起这件事，毕竟他不加掩饰地和那个混蛋保持着友谊。如果这件事真的发生了，亚历山大会强迫通过特兰伯尔关于扩大NASA预算至目前四倍的提案，因为他恐怕得找个方式把自己直接发射到太阳上——那也总比被杰斐逊发现他是亚历山大最好的性爱体验来得好。

“亚历山大有点不知所措。”拉法耶特说道，安慰地拍了拍亚历山大的脑袋。亚历山大没能躲开他的手。

“好耶！”赫克兴奋地欢呼，“发生了什么？神秘大屌想要分手还是咋地？”

“你们是最糟糕的。”亚历山大抱怨道，报复地抢走了赫克手里的酒杯，尝到一口奇怪的西瓜酒精混合物，皱起眉叹了口气，“他亲了我。”

他们三个人没有回答，期待地等着亚历山大展开解释。但亚历山大保持了沉默。三人交换了一个明显的眼神。

“好吧，”约翰最终说道，“很……糟糕吗？”

亚历山大瞪着他。约翰大笑起来，举起手：“我是说，你希望我说啥，亚历克斯？你们之前没有法式深吻过吗？”

亚历山大差点低吼出声。他讨厌喝醉了的约翰。太开心了。“忘了这件事。”

这很蠢。他不知道自己为什么就是放不下，而且他没法在不向他们泄露分毫的情况下解释清楚。他当然和杰斐逊接过吻。事实上，他们吻过彼此数次，他甚至能通过杰斐逊贴在他嘴唇上的力度，强势地将舌头滑进亚历山大嘴里的力道判断他的心情。直到今天为止，他一直将杰斐逊视为长于此道的玩家，就像他长于其他所有事情一样，他那种利用自己身体的方法（绝妙的、无与伦比的、让人头晕目眩的好）。但他从未在性以外亲吻过杰斐逊。他的注意力一般总在杰斐逊的嘴唇和一次次撑开他的阴茎之间徘徊，他的手贴在亚历山大的皮肤上。从没有哪个吻和今天这个一般。

但他没法解释这听起来就荒谬的感受。他记住了这个吻的每一寸，像胶片老电影的镜头在他眼前慢慢回放。在一切之上，那对有力的手臂环着他的腰，将他拉到怀里，杰斐逊坚实的胸膛抵着他自己的，唇上纯粹又无处不在的触感，像是要在他身上烙下一生不会被磨灭的印记。如果他胆敢承认分毫，他的朋友们能用这件事嘲笑他一辈子。想象一下，亚历山大像个迪士尼公主一样因为一个吻沉迷难忘，他肯定会死于尴尬羞愧引发的动脉瘤破裂，然后还得把这段糗事刻上墓碑。

“你喜欢他。”拉法耶特陈述道，亚历山大轻哼一声，摇了摇头。这就是没法告诉他们神秘大屌到底是谁带来的坏处。如果他们知道他们在谈论的是杰斐逊，至少他可以省掉这部分对话。

“你应该跟他约会。”拉法耶特一如既往坚持道，“神啊[原文为法语]，我都不知道为什么我得劝你这么多次。”

“你不能让这么好的屌随风而去。”赫克赞同道，眼神迷蒙又智慧，“你应该在夕阳日暮中骑着这么棒的屌，直到永远。”

拉法耶特呛了一口啤酒，大笑起来，酒液从他的鼻孔里喷了出来。亚历山大摇了摇头，拍着拉法耶特的背：“不可能的。”

他们就这件事再调戏了他一会儿，直到意识到他不会再泄露一点信息，迅速转向了刚加入他们准备再来一轮的玛丽亚，听她抱怨她没用的丈夫最新的丑事。亚历山大、赫克和约翰听着她抱怨——亚历山大暗自觉得他们应该考虑劝她趁早离开自己的丈夫，但对于今晚来说这个话题未免有点过于浩大——拉法耶特则消失了半小时，回来时候带着一个长得不错的男人。他介绍说，这是公共联络部最近招来的查尔斯。

他的意图在指挥查尔斯坐在亚历山大旁边的时候昭然若揭，所有人挤在一起腾出位置。亚历山大被逗乐了，没有反抗，带着点愉悦的酒醉。为什么不呢？李长得不错，是个修饰得整整齐齐的白人，在闹哄哄的酒吧、震耳欲聋的音乐和一桌人的大笑和叫喊中，他们的聊天非常轻松。拉法耶特毫不掩饰地对着他们俩竖起大拇指，显然为自己转移了亚历山大的注意力感到开心。他甚至不知道亚历山大在意的是什么。他仍然在回味酒店房间里的那一幕，为仍然停在唇上的力度困惑，胸腔因为那独特的眩晕颤动。

\-----  
接下来的几天里，亚历山大一直试着忘掉这些事，带着全副激情投入工作中。至少他可以放心地说自己没辜负“无药可救的工作狂”的头衔，也没因此引起多少注意。这几天他再没收到夹着房卡的信封。亚历山大不知道应该感到松了一口气，还是有点失望——失望是因为他仍然想拽着杰斐逊的领子质问他那个吻意味着什么，松了口气是因为，事实上，他不确定自己准备好了。他并没有刻意在办公室里躲着杰斐逊，但他也没有刻意去找他，只是默认邮件是处理他们之间关于WTO新发布数据和NTMs的意见不合最好的沟通渠道。

星期五姗姗来迟，亚历山大从未如此期盼过周末，他原本准备带回家的文件以惊人地速度消失在“已处理”文件堆中。他站起来走到休息室，发现杰斐逊和拉法耶特靠在墙角，用语速惊人的法语聊天，亚历山大疲惫得追不上他们的语速。他感觉自己更想过周末了。

“亚历山大！”拉法耶特喊道，杰斐逊转头看着他。一如既往，杰斐逊的表情像含着一块倔强不肯融化的黄油。亚历山大简直不敢相信自己居然一直惦记着他。“你今晚要来跟我们一起喝酒吗？”

“去不了，”亚历山大拉开橱柜门，再一次为昨天答应了李的约会邀请感谢上苍。他实在无法想象在现在的状态下同时应付拉法耶特和杰斐逊，“我有安排了。”有人重新调整了橱柜的布局，亚历山大发现所有马克杯都被挪到了最高层，不禁低声咒骂了一句。实习生们对工作量歇斯底里的反抗实在该有人管管了。亚历山大自己做实习生的时候可没这么多闲心。有人突然贴近，闯入他的私人领域，吓了他一跳。亚历山大的手肘撞到橱柜上，随后在意识到是谁在自己身后的时候脸红起来——结实的胸膛抵在他的背上，毫无疑问是他。杰斐逊笑着低头看着他，眼睛深邃得让人恼火，取下一个马克杯递给亚历山大。他们站得那么近，身高差分外明显。

亚历山大迅速倒退一步，将马克杯抱在怀里，恼火地发现自己的身体对杰斐逊的亲昵起了巴甫洛夫式的反应。

“我能够到，”他啐道，随后在拉法耶特警告的眼神中不情不愿地补充道，“谢谢。”

杰斐逊还有胆子继续笑，似乎亚历山大是什么娱乐的源头：“没问题。或许我们应该请愿买个梯子。”

亚历山大翻了个白眼，为终于回到正常松了口气：“滚。”

“查尔斯要带你出去吗？”拉法耶特在他们身后问道。亚历山大吓了一跳。他完全忘记了拉法耶特也在这里。

“是的。”

亚历山大有很多不想和杰斐逊讨论的事情，这件事情绝对能排名第一。他甚至没法抬头看他，不想知道杰斐逊此刻脸上是什么样的申请。大概率和平时没什么不同。大概率理所当然是如此。亚历山大不知道为何自己因这个念头沮丧起来。

“那欢迎你来。”拉法耶特对着亚历山大身后说道。杰斐逊就在那儿。“好吗，托马斯？”

亚历山大不想知道杰斐逊怎么回答，因此他哼了一声逃离了休息室。他跑回办公室才意识到自己甚至忘记接一杯咖啡。亚历山大叹了一口气。操他妈的。

\----  
七小时后，亚历山大坐在酒吧的高脚凳上，看着周围简单得几乎算没有、让人有点不舒服的装饰，考虑将整一周的经历写下来打包塞进一个文件夹里，贴上一张“测试自我情绪稳定能力（我没有）的事情”的封条。整个酒吧里全是人，仿佛整个DC的人都在涌入这里，或者国会山终于因为忍受不住的恶心吐出所有亚历山大最讨厌的底层员工，并将他们锁在这个酒吧里，用最大音量和彼此谈论工作，似乎要证明自己的老板比对方在部落图腾柱上的地位更高点。在跟着李下Uber并意识到他们的目的地是这里的时候，他就应该转身离开。

如果不是置身其中，换个时间地点，亚历山大说不定至少能欣赏这不加掩饰的嬉皮士氛围，愚蠢地充斥着整个场地。但他正在和人约会，和一个拉法耶特给他牵线的人约会，至少部分意义上是一个约会，一次能让他彻底忘掉杰斐逊的约会。所以他默许李将他引入靠里面的座位。这是他的第二个错误。他今晚最大的、当之无愧、无可救药的错误，毫无疑问，则是在一开始就答应一个除了几句醉话以外一无所知的人出来约会，他能依据的判断不过是聚会时候受环境影响的同志情谊和拉法耶特的好心。但这不应该是什么能动摇他的因素。拉法耶特一半的社交圈充斥着恨不得将共和党信条写在脸上的蠢货们。亚历山大可没他这么好耐心。

所以从他们在一张挤满了人的小桌旁费力地坐下来认真交谈开始，亚历山大只用了不到十分钟就成功逼退了李，逼得他面红耳赤，满口辱骂——好吧，没什么可奇怪的。于是亚历山大对着他竖起中指作为回答，给今晚毁灭性的结束画了个圆满的句号。

他犯下的第三个错误，可能是没有马上离开，但亚历山大为自己感到抱歉，想着至少能在吧台喝点什么聊表对今晚的安慰。毫无疑问，他浑身上下散发的气息像落入虎口的羊，向这个酒吧里所有淫荡的深柜们叫嚣着寂寞，而他们唯一的目标就是在周末的时候跟数不清的男人上床，同时在工作日的时候假装自己是个不近男色的保守主义者。半小时内亚历山大至少拒绝了半打厚颜无耻的邀约。要说还有什么更惨的话，酒糟糕透顶。他从第二杯开始就想呕吐，接下第三杯只是纯粹好奇这杯还能不能比上一杯更难喝。

这就引向他今晚第四个也是最后一个最严重的错误，他胃部搅动的不适逐渐变为浑浊的疼痛。人工熏香让空气变得浑浊，贝斯突然听起来吵得令人心烦，挤满人的房间在他四周令人不安地晃动着，像是被扔进了一个摇晃的游泳池。他身边坐着一个穿着西装裙、看起来很面生的女实习生——她甚至没取下胸前的员工卡，她是认真的吗？亚历山大恨这个地方——他预感自己接下来会直接在她面前吐出来，而且剧烈呕吐的欲望越来越强烈。亚历山大从高脚凳上滑下来，将几张钞票粗鲁地拍在吧台上，另一个徘徊在吧台旁边的人迅速坐上了他的椅子，差点将他推倒在地。

“没关系。”亚历山大嘟囔道，尾音消失在嘈杂的音乐和对话中。好吧。他并不打算再和任何人再来一杯。入口在舞池的另一边，而舞池里挤满了汗流浃背、裹着聚酯纤维或棉布的肉体，亚历山大觉得自己几乎花了一个世纪才挤到门口，推开这个时间点仍然试图涌进而不是离开的人群逆流而出。这他妈就是场噩梦。他推开门时甚至觉得自己每一寸皮肤都患上了因为人多而产生的幽闭恐惧症，领子紧紧贴在脖颈上，让他阵阵颤栗。

恶心在不断升级，并且蔓延到全身上，随之而来的还有自从某次在法学院尝试了三倍浓缩的苦艾酒后再没有过的头晕目眩感。他刚喝的酒里面有苦艾酒吗？现在问大概有点太迟了。他宁可再和李约会一次，也不要再穿过刚才那群人。

于是他蹒跚地离开酒吧，夜晚的风暂时缓解了他的头疼，直到他闻到了二手烟和便溺交错在一起的臭味，让他差点忍不住又一次翻涌上来的恶心。是时候回家了。亚历山大躲开几群游手好闲的玩客，走到街边，打开Uber软件。这么多人坐车过来，应该不用五分钟就能等到一辆车。

但二十分钟后他还站在原地，眼睁睁看着一单单网约车被取消，亚历山大不禁开始质疑自己最开始的判断，一阵恶心在胃里翻滚。无论司机们是拒绝搭载喝得烂醉的酒客，还是亚历山大住的地方实在不是什么适合揽客的好地段，他恐怕是打不到车的了。他记得附近有地铁站，但现在他恐怕甚至没法走过去，更别说回家需要换三次地铁。

苦艾酒——或者无论什么东西，亚历山大唯一能想起来的就是那玩意闻起来臭得要命——让他浑身无力，人行道晃得像埃舍尔的画，他甚至没法使上劲。他的西装外套下全是汗，衬衫贴在背上，但他浑身发抖，考虑到现在超市的天气，这应该是不可能的。

操，操，操。操他妈这一周，操他妈今晚。看起来他只剩下一个选项了。他拨打拉法耶特的号码——如果他要牺牲尊严请求他的某个朋友穿过大半个城镇来接他，就像他还是个没有自主行动能力的学前儿童一样，那他必须得选那个害他陷入这般困境的罪魁祸首。

“亚历克斯！”拉法耶特接起电话的时候差不多是叹了一口气，让亚历山大的胃更不舒服地翻涌起来，不得不狠狠地吞咽了一口唾沫，“你在哪儿呢，亲爱的？你的约会还好吗？”

“滚，”亚历山大低吼了一声，或许拉法耶特听出了他的不对劲，因为他并没有在亚历山大继续抱怨的时候笑出声，“操你妈——我没法相信你要我跟这个蠢货约会，世界上有他妈的——”

他不得不再度咽下呕吐的欲望——多好笑啊，他今晚的命运都到这个地步了——不甘愿地放弃冲着拉法耶特怒吼的诉求。好吧，明天他不会放过他的，等到他的胃不再想把自己整个翻过来的时候——操，他脑子里已经有画面了。他坚持道。

“我需要你过来接我。我打不到车，而且我觉得不太舒服。我感觉我快昏过去了——”

“深呼吸，亚历山大。”拉法耶特说道，声音里最后一丝好笑消失殆尽，“你在哪里？”

亚历山大把酒吧的地址给他，在拉法耶特诅咒了一声的时候皱起鼻子。好嘛，这就是他今晚的样子了。

“别担心，坐一会儿。”

“好。”亚历山大嘟囔道，字面意义上地为不用再费脑感到一阵放松。他听到队伍另一侧一阵骚乱，但他只想找块看起来干净点的地方坐下来，两条腿软得像橡胶。他甚至没在手机屏幕彻底黑下来、电话自动挂断的时候有多惊讶。没电了。现在他确实得希望拉法耶特能赶过来了。

时间流逝得异乎寻常，像粘稠的太妃糖被扯开拉丝，他得靠计数提醒自己只不过过了几分钟，而不是几小时。他抬起头，面前那群人已经换成了另外一群完全不同的人。现实世界旋转变化，在他身边像万花筒一样重新组合。

很快他对周遭的注意力变得放松，几乎只能勉强意识到身边有人来人往，但他最后一点清醒的意识在他的视线——他只能盯着脚下的人行道和一点周边区域——被一双精致的镶边正装鞋填满时候突然静音，恐惧让他浑身发颤。因为他认识这对鞋，认识这夸张的针脚，不，世界不可能这么残酷。拉法耶特不可能这么残酷。

一幅画面从亚历山大记忆深处浮现出来。今天早些时候的休息室。让人视觉刺痛的西装，拉法耶特兴高采烈的邀约。“欢迎你来，托马斯？”哦，上帝啊。亚历山大是这个世界上最大的傻瓜。

“操我。”亚历山大呻吟道，字面意义上地对世界感到绝望。他收到一声轻哼，让他恨不得自己没忍住呕吐的欲望，将喝进去的酒全原封不动地吐在那对鞋上。

“一如既往，十分诱人的提议啊。”杰斐逊拖长腔调的傲慢尾音毫不意外地表明他会让亚历山大直到死亡都再也忘不了这一刻的尴尬，“可惜我不得不拒绝。”

“我要杀了拉法耶特。”亚历山大仍然闭着眼睛。如果他不能改变现实，至少他可以拒绝承认，拒绝看向杰斐逊以亚历山大的悲惨为乐的笑容。

“你应该感谢吉尔说服我过来。”杰斐逊说道。不公平，但意外地正确。他用脚尖点了点亚历山大的鞋尖，似乎在挑一块垃圾，“起来。我的车就在那儿。”

亚历山大考虑了一会儿自己的身体状况，他的腿软得像棉花，差不多快失去知觉，世界在他身边旋转。他从喉间挤出一声干涩的笑声：“好嘛，不可能的。”

空气停顿了一下，亚历山大希望自己能看到杰斐逊的脸，但这样他就得睁开眼睛，并且字面意义上地看着杰斐逊，这个主意可不咋地，所以他拒绝了。反正他可以从杰斐逊的声音里听出他的情绪，调侃迅速转为恼火。

“我没时间搞这套，汉密尔顿。我答应吉尔伯特不会把你留在这儿，上车。”

“滚，”亚历山大下意识地厉声反驳，马上因肾上腺素上涌在紧闭的眼睑里看到一团团五光十色，“我不是说我不想，我是说我不能。”

“哦，看在上帝的份上。”杰斐逊叹了口气，而后亚历山大感到一双有力的手将他拉了起来。尽管亚历山大已经有所准备，试着站稳，黑暗仍然侵蚀着他的视线，意识模糊仿佛下一秒就要昏倒。因此，他几乎是整个人重心不稳地倒在了杰斐逊怀里。他已经字面意义上地躲着杰斐逊好几周了，如果不是他现在根本无法集中注意力，他一定会意识到这个姿势有多么尴尬。

“基督啊，汉密尔顿。”杰斐逊的声音在亚历山大脸颊边震动，“你今晚真是一团糟。”

是真话，但也很粗鲁。杰斐逊的经典动作。世界旋转融化，快速从亚历山大身边退去，杰斐逊像是一块托住他的基岩。考虑到今晚的情况，也许杰斐逊所言非虚。但是，亚历山大并不打算放过这个挑衅。

“闭嘴。我讨厌你的领带。”不是他最佳发挥，但他现在实在没精力更精准地打击。

“一如既往，”杰斐逊平静地回答道，“你付不起的价格。”

这该死的有钱人。几天前他不是还声称亚历山大应该提高自己打领带的技术吗？伪君子。亚历山大想要告诉他，但他们在移动，杰斐逊几乎是拽着他向前走，而他不得不集中注意力用发颤的膝盖撑起全身力气。

亚历山大摸到杰斐逊车顶光滑的金属曲线，他向上帝发誓自己差点直接哭出声，谢天谢地杰斐逊忙着将他塞进副驾座，没注意到他的窘迫。车门关上留下几秒令人平静的寂静，亚历山大一个人坐在黑暗里，比起浑浊的夜晚，车里的气息简直像天堂，混杂着皮革的味道、空气清醒剂和杰斐逊的古龙水。他的臀部仍然因坐在行人道上发痛，上等皮革座椅的质感像骑在一朵云上。

不幸的是，这寂静只维持了一小会儿。驾驶座的门被打开，杰斐逊坐到方向盘后，迅速地扫了亚历山大一眼，启动引擎，比起电子轰鸣更像是一只由生命的活体轻轻发出苏醒的声音。亚历山大花了一会儿沉思到底多贵的德国引擎能配得上这车自称的报价。

“系上安全带。”

亚历山大抬起头看着杰斐逊：“啥？”

“你的安全带。我不想因为带着个没有自理能力的乘客被交警拦下罚款。”

亚历山大眨眼：“整件事到底哪里像说明我现在肢体协调，能系上安全带？”

“上帝。”杰斐逊叹了一口气，已然探过身去够亚历山大的安全带，“你连站都站不稳，为什么还能说这么长的句子。”

如果杰斐逊指望亚历山大会回答，那他只能怪自己。他就这样闯进亚历山大的私人领域，头发拂过亚历山大的脸颊，扣上他的安全带，他们之间的距离近得亚历山大可以闻到他专用的那种昂贵的香氛。近得可以吻住彼此。上帝。停下，停下！

“谢谢。”亚历山大迅速补充，生怕自己不安分的嘴会透露出某些不该说的话，打破他们之间微妙的平衡。尤其是现在，杰斐逊替拉法耶特来接他，把他从人行道路边里拔出来。亚历山大意识到自己之后会后悔，悔恨自己失去的尊严。但现在，他胃部不安分的恶心终于被汽车平滑的行驶稳定，DC的夏夜里有光芒闪烁，让他没法思考自己的尊严问题。要么杰斐逊的车技极好，要么亚历山大就是没法像正常情况下一样识别凹陷和起伏，流畅的车程让他不由自主地闭上了眼睛，被诱惑陷入更深的睡眠，直到杰斐逊的声音在他耳畔响起。

“李怎么了？”

亚历山大做了个鬼脸，即使他知道黑暗中杰斐逊也看不到：“他是个蠢货。”

亚历山大的话落入一片意料之外的沉默中，让他不得不补充了一句：“我把他吓跑了。”

“你总是这样。”杰斐逊赞同道，亚历山大不确定他声音里的是好笑还是嫌弃。也许兼而有之。考虑到这是杰斐逊，总是兼而有之。

“经验之谈，不是吗？”亚历山大缓慢地意识到也许确实如此。

但杰斐逊只是轻哼一声，现在他的声音里肯定是好笑了。“我不容易被吓着。”

这句话不知为何悬在他们之间，像是亚历山大可以伸出手触碰到这句话的形状，进一步探索它们的存在。他迫切地渴望打破这份平静，几乎是脱口而出：“我跟他提起约翰·罗尔斯（注：以“正义论”为代表的当代政治学家，1921-2002），他问我这个人是给国会工作，还是给华盛顿工作。”这次杰斐逊的笑声绝对发自内心，亚历山大发现自己的嘴角也忍不住勾起，无法抵御这点小小的荒谬。

“第一次约会就谈起罗尔斯？至少选个人的理论不会直接侵犯这个国家建立的权利基石嘛。”

“这个国家的权利基石难道不是——等等，我现在才不要和你争这个。你这个自由论的混蛋。”亚历山大睁开眼，抓住了杰斐逊黑暗中掠过的一丝笑容。他的注意力立刻被周遭景象吸引，几乎瞬间贴在玻璃窗上，不可置信地瞪着眼。

“我们他妈的在哪里？”

“乔治镇（注：DC富人区之一）。我在带你回我家。”

“他妈？”亚历山大甚至不打算好好说话。

“我不会在这个情况下把你一个人扔回家的。如果你摔断自己的脖子，华盛顿肯定要给我降职。”

这……这里面包含了太多无法解释的部分。亚历山大拒绝思考，重新沉入自己的椅子里，看着杰斐逊穿过寂静无人的小路，胸腔里蒸腾起一片温热。他从未来过杰斐逊家。杰斐逊也没去过他家。他们只在工作时间做爱。他们的关系因工作串联，似乎在工作之外杰斐逊从不存在。但他的存在此刻完全无法被否认，亚历山大浑身酸软，在他昂贵座驾的副驾座上昏昏欲睡，杰斐逊载着他开往自己家。上帝啊。他有点感谢自己喝得这么醉。车停住带来一束灯光，将他整个人惊醒。

杰斐逊轻而易举地将他拉下车，几乎让他有点尴尬。但亚历山大没来得及细想这点尴尬就被杰斐逊拦腰抱起，仿佛他们经常这么做。这他妈真是见鬼了。

“真他妈见鬼。”亚历山大冲着杰斐逊眨眼睛，满脑子想着杰斐逊脸上此刻似乎并不觉得为难，仿佛亚历山大轻得像一片羽毛。但他的注意力很快再度转移，“天空去哪里了？”

“这是我的车库。”杰斐逊回答道，声音里恰到好处地暗示着他觉得亚历山大是一个多么蠢的傻瓜。贱人。

“你为什么需要一个车库？”

实话实说，杰斐逊不是那种会穿连体裤的人，太可惜了。他穿连体工装裤一定很帅。

“因为我有辆车。”杰斐逊说道，“你怎么能喝得这么醉但依然没法保持三十秒的安静？”

亚历山大也不知道。他从未有过此刻的感觉，即使是在大一时候，他和赫克把自己灌得烂醉也没有如此。他大部分的意识温暖快乐，整个世纪异常熟悉地闪着光芒。时间的感觉仍然很奇怪。他眨着眼发现身边的景色又变动了一次，杰斐逊将他放在一张异常舒服的沙发上，这沙发真的是，哇塞。

“你是在秘密运营古董店嘛？”他问道，睁大眼四处打量，滑进沙发里。

“是的，而我的政治工作只是个人爱好。”杰斐逊干巴巴地回答道，“坐好。我去给你弄点咖啡。”

他随即消失了，从方向上看大概是去厨房。亚历山大打量着这间屋子，试着将他看到的东西和他认识的杰斐逊匹配起来。不知为何在他心里总觉得杰斐逊会选择哪些冰冷精致的洋房，现在看起来他的想法简直不可思议。

长毛地毯，数不清的书架间点缀着装裱好的艺术品，这无疑更适合杰斐逊。亚历山大惊恐地发现自己喜欢这里。咖啡机汩汩作响的声音告诉他这里的咖啡机都贵得难以想象，而且杰斐逊家是开放式构造，意味着也许杰斐逊仍然能看着他，即使他们没开灯。杰斐逊端着马克杯走回来，亚历山大尽可能坐直，双手接过，端着马克杯啜了一口，压抑住一个从下而上翻涌来的嗝。

“别吐在我的沙发上。”

“那得更努力才行。”真不公平，考虑到这张沙发真是不可思议得舒服。亚历山大偷偷拍了拍沙发向之道歉，然后小心地再喝了一口，“这真不错。”

“你大概得喝五杯才能清醒过来，”杰斐逊叹了口气，“你到底喝了多少？”

“不知道，”亚历山大呢喃道，皱起鼻子，“两三杯吧，可能？”

他睁开眼迎接杰斐逊的轻哼，厨房是唯一的光源，黑暗中很难看清杰斐逊的表情，但他声音里的不可置信非常明显。

“等等，你认真的？”

亚历山大蹙眉：“嗯？”

“每一次办公室聚会，我都能看到你把身材是你两倍的人给喝到桌子下面去，然后你还能继续跳你称之为舞蹈的摆臀动作，”杰斐逊说道，“但现在你几乎站不稳。”

“操你，”亚历山大愤愤不平，“我跳舞跳得很好。”

杰斐逊站起身离开房间，亚历山大诧异地眨着眼，但随后他很快带着一盏侧桌上的台灯返回亚历山大跟前，在亚历山大来得及吐出一句“反应过度”前打开了台灯，温暖的光笼罩着整个房间。亚历山大眯起眼小声抱怨着，因突如其来的光亮皱起眉。

“请看着我。”再次，这句话里有很多不可思议的部分，好像杰斐逊因亚历山大在退让。不可思议。杰斐逊从不会让着他。即使想到这种可能性都让亚历山大怒火上涌。

“为什么？”

“就当博我一笑。请。”

在过去几分钟里，这是杰斐逊第二次对他说“请”，亚历山大不无惊讶地意识到他不想再反抗了。他默认杰斐逊从他手里取走咖啡杯放在旁边某处，然后一手重新落在亚历山大脸上，挑起他的下巴。在某一微秒中，亚历山大差不多算是肯定自己要被吻了，但杰斐逊将一小束手电光照进他的眼睛里。亚历山大下意识地挣扎起来，差点叫出声。真的吗？手电筒？眼睛？他妈的到底发生了什么？“上帝啊！”亚历山大喊道，挣扎地向后退了一步，差点一脚踹上杰斐逊的裆部，“你到底什么毛病？你疯了吗？你想——”

但杰斐逊已经重新站稳，没搭理亚历山大，而是抽出了自己的手机。亚历山大张着嘴，看着杰斐逊在小地毯周边来回踱步，短短几秒内至少绕了三圈，而他不得不安抚着自己眼前甜蜜又耀眼的感官刺激。

“玛莎，”杰斐逊忽然说道，他声音里流淌着此前极力克制的情绪，随着每一声弗吉尼亚口音的拖音更加明显，“我需要你过来一趟。紧急情况。”

亚历山大瞪着他，想知道自己是不是出现了幻听。紧急情况？

“不，我很好。是我的一个朋友。我确信他被人下了药。我——”他停顿了一下，心烦意乱地提高声音，“因为他说他只喝了两杯，但我不得不抱着他上我的车。他的瞳孔完全扩散，我在把他带回家之前没注意到，他眼睛颜色很深，我不——”

他再次停了下来。无论电话对面是谁，那个人阻止了他心烦意乱的长篇大论。但沉默没持续多久。

“不！”杰斐逊瞟了亚历山大一眼，眼神难以捉摸，而亚历山大拒绝挪开自己的视线，“我不需要问他，玛莎。他不是那种——上帝啊，妈的，好吧，稍等一下。”

杰斐逊将手机从耳边拿开，声音柔软下来：“汉密尔顿，你今晚有吃什么不该吃的吗？”

亚历山大花了一秒钟才明白过来杰斐逊在说什么。

“没有。”他哑着嗓子，胸腔因突如其来的转折紧了起来。所以，有人给他下了药？这太疯狂了。杰斐逊肯定搞错了什么。但实际上，被下药的可能性似乎又很大，考虑到他几乎在同一时间内搞错了几乎所有的事情。即使他现在意识混沌，这个解释还是充满了合理性，他全身处在一种此前从未有过的失措中。

杰斐逊肯定从他的脸上读到了他的惊恐，放软了自己表情，重新走回亚历山大面前，俯身握住了他的手腕。他在量我的脉搏。亚历山大晕乎乎地意识到。

“我要把他带去急诊室吗？”

恐惧像一把锋利的剃须刀抵在亚历山大的咽喉上。这和不戴安全带驾驶不同，如果他磕了药的事情被写进医疗记录，有人知道这个消息，他基本上可以直接和自己的政治前途说再见了。妈的，他甚至可能会直接丢掉工作，如果人们不愿意相信他并非出于自己的意志嗑药的话。

直到杰斐逊紧张地抬头看着他，亚历山大才意识到自己的呼吸急促且粗重——杰斐逊什么时候扔掉了手机？——温暖的掌心贴在他的脸颊上，拇指扫过他的颧骨。

“放松，亲爱的。”杰斐逊低声说道，掌心滑到亚历山大的颈后，用力带着安抚地摩挲着，“深呼吸，就当为我，好吗？”

亚历山大尽力听命，眼睛盯着杰斐逊的胸腔，在那件毫无疑问贵得野蛮极了的衬衫下起伏，试着尽力跟上他的呼吸节奏。“不要去急诊室。”他喘息着说道，杰斐逊点了点头，安抚着。

“没问题，我有个朋友正在赶来的路上。她是个医生，五分钟就能到。就，现在，为我深呼吸。”

\----  
不止花了五分钟。

他们随后转移阵地，前往浴室，亚历山大本以为胃部热涌的恶心会直接吐出来，但实际上他只是一阵干呕，让他的胃部再度不舒服地蜷缩起来，站立不稳。

他的心跳如擂鼓，耳边有蜂鸣，整个房间天旋地转。颊边突然传来一阵冰冷的触感，亚历山大花了一点时间意识到是杰斐逊，将一条冰过的洗脸巾贴在他的脸上，缓解着在皮肤每一寸流动的燥热。杰斐逊撩起一抹黏在他额头上的碎发，指尖在他的脸上逗留。

“你太温柔了。”亚历山大嘟囔着闭上眼，享受着这点宠爱，“吓到我了。”

他收到一声轻笑，有力的手掌落在他的脊背上。亚历山大想要追随着这点温度弓起背，但他浑身上下像是被冰冻住一般无力动弹。

“你更喜欢我不这样吗？”

亚历山大不确定地哼了一声：“也许吧？说点什么刻薄话。”

“李是个没脊梁骨的混球，智力水平跟花园里的橡胶软管不差多少，而你还蠢到愿意跟他出门约会。”杰斐逊迅速回复。

亚历山大松了口气，至少他现在能确定杰斐逊没被人换魂：“很刻薄。谢谢你。”

“只要你需要。”

杰斐逊是如此……真实。亚历山大的意识像在暴风雨中挣扎的航船上试着稳定自己的船员，而杰斐逊是他唯一能紧紧抓住的浮木。他向后倒下的时候，杰斐逊接住了他，亚历山大的背贴在他的胸膛上。

这很好。很亲密。也许这是除了做爱意外他们最亲密的一刻。亚历山大意识到他大概是真的被人下了药，因为一般情况下他肯定要开始反思存在主义式的问题，但此刻他的思绪完全集中在他有多希望杰斐逊能脱下他的衬衫，抚摸他的肌肤。他的手胡乱挥舞着试着去握住杰斐逊的手，而杰斐逊不得不把他摁在地板上，压制住他的动作。但他用一只手臂环着亚历山大的腰，所以也不算太糟糕是吗？亚历山大停止挣扎，任由杰斐逊的动作。

但受难日总要来的。门铃响起。

“待在这儿。”杰斐逊说道，似乎亚历山大能跳着踢踏舞离开浴室。亚历山大想告诉他这不可能，但杰斐逊已经离开了，回来的时候带着一个惊人地漂亮的女人，深色头发，更深邃的眼眸。

“亚历山大？”她询问道。亚历山大点了点头，随后因为点头的动作皱起眉头。女人笑了：“我叫玛莎。如果你不介意的话，我想给你做个检查。”亚历山大做了个“请便”的手势，像哪怕最微小的动作也会带来的刺痛和眩晕投降。他颤抖着意识到杰斐逊不在自己身边有多冷。

“他——”杰斐逊突然开口，然后停了下来，亚历山大扭着脖子看着他，因为他的声音听起来很奇怪，“我需要带他去医院吗？”

“我不觉得有必要。”玛莎说道，轻轻地拍着亚历山大的肩膀，“他没有过度反应。一般来说这种程度的药物只需要在有人监护的情况下居家观察即可。你觉得怎么样？”

最后一句话是向着亚历山大说的。亚历山大皱起鼻子，思考着。

“很奇怪。”他总结道，“有点像喝醉了，但，也不完全是？很晕，但不是糟糕的那种，自从……”他犹豫了一下，意识到自己准备承认，自从杰斐逊将他抱起来开始，他确实感觉好了不少。

“你吐过吗？”

“差点，但没吐出来。”杰斐逊打断了亚历山大，似乎担心亚历山大说不清话。

“这段时间里他看起来非常疑惑吗？眩晕或者昏迷？”亚历山大愤愤不平地哼了一声，意识到这段对话甚至跟自己没什么关系。杰斐逊已经否定地摇了摇头，玛莎迅速点了点头。

“好的，我要给他抽点血，然后找人看看，至少我们能知道服用的药物是什么。如果接下来没什么别的情况，他可以留在这里，如果你保证一直看着他，让他好好睡一觉。不过我不觉得你有什么好担心的，亚历山大。你的反应挺轻，而且有人会照顾你。”

亚历山大知道自己应该放松，在他心底的某处，他确实如释重负。但他的大部分意识凝聚在“有人会照顾你”这句话上。字面意思以上，或者说至少在现在，他的脑子里发生的事情可谓前所未有且震古烁今——这一瞬间，他不知道自己应该想什么，或者应该说什么。这么多年来，从没有人照顾过亚历山大，自从他的母亲死后，他总是孤身一人。不是那种传统意义上的照顾，也不是友谊被拓展到更亲密关系的照顾。

是那种让杰斐逊把自己的杰尼亚（Zegna）西装随意扔在浴室地板上，只为将亚历山大搂在怀里的照顾。是那种，仿佛他无处可去，只有此处栖息的照顾。

他无声地颤抖着，没有意识到玛莎已经卷起了他的袖子，直到她将几折的袖口固定起来。他迅速瞟了一眼针头。他总是不太适应抽血。突然之间，杰斐逊又出现在他身旁，温暖的掌心再一次贴在他的颈后，轻轻捏着他。

“闭上眼就好。”

“别命令我。”亚历山大抱怨道，但服从地闭上了眼。

玛莎发出的声音听起来像一声笑：“你们怎么认识的？”

“哦，上帝啊，她听起来跟你真像。”亚历山大呻吟道。杰斐逊同时给出了回答：“工作。”

“毫无疑问。”她的声音里绝对是好笑了，“让我猜猜，你肯定不是为GOP（共和党）工作吧？”

亚历山大发出一声鼻音：“这么好猜？”

“托马斯不喜欢没有挑战的平庸。”

“玛莎。”杰斐逊声音里带着警告，玛莎笑了起来。

“哦，拜托，他一看就是你的菜。娇小、聪明、喜欢和你对着干。”

橡胶手套被摘下的声音。亚历山大小心翼翼地睁开眼睛，脸色苍白地看着她收起血样。一般来说他没这么神经质，但现在嘛……

“他以前和你约会过？”

“你看吧？”她说道，显然很开心，“聪明，不是吗？是的，我们约会过一段时间，还挺不错的过去。但我没法满足他隔三差五就想要和人辩论的欲望。所以现在我们只是好朋友。”

“不好说。”杰斐逊冷冰冰地回答道，“现在我在郑重考虑把你从我的感恩节晚宴名单上剔除出去。”

“对于一个每年都求我带两份奶酪通心粉（Mac’n’Cheese）的人来说，口气很大嘛。”

她拍了拍亚历山大的膝盖：“都好了，你最好睡一会儿。”

“我带他上楼。”

“哦，可不是吗。”亚历山大反驳道，但在杰斐逊抱起他的时候双手环住杰斐逊的脖子，在杰斐逊两阶一步跨上楼梯时候下意识地贴近他。显然亚历山大的体重不算什么影响。

这愚蠢得令人迷醉，亚历山大恨自己有多喜欢这一刻。

“你太高了。”亚历山大说道，试着纠正自己脑海里脱缰狂奔的思绪，“不讲道理。”

“但你喜欢呀。”杰斐逊回答道，因为杰斐逊就是肯定会这么回答。他活着的人生目标就是反驳亚历山大说的一切、否定亚历山大做的一切。

亚历山大试着记住这一点，而不是转而去想自己确实非常享受杰斐逊比自己高这一点。而且杰斐逊居然知道。太尴尬了。

杰斐逊把他安置到床上——这是他自己的床吗？还是客房？亚历山大不确定明天早上他会更感谢哪个选项——的动作比以往他们之间的动作都温柔，亚历山大想要说个关于力度的笑话，但在他来得及开口之前，杰斐逊再度消失在黑暗中。好吧，也许这样更好。换个方法更公平。亚历山大一般来说还挺享受被扔到床上的。

“他床技超好，你知道吗，”他对着玛莎说道，后者跟着他们上了楼，此刻正用一种亚历山大十分确信约等于憋着笑意的眼神看着他，“操。别告诉他我说过这个。”

“我们的小秘密。”她回答道，听起来因为某些隐秘的原因十分开心。

“谢谢你。”亚历山大叹了一口气，“你真不错，很不错，在他的朋友里尤其难得。我现在已经喜欢你甚于麦迪逊了。”

“别调侃她了。”杰斐逊重新出现，怀里抱着一沓衣服，扔给亚历山大，“换上这些。我不会允许你在我床上滚来滚去，穿着碰过地面的衣服。”

“真吓人。”亚历山大笨拙地坐起身解开衬衫扣子，“如果我碰过地面呢？”

杰斐逊瞟了他一眼：“你有吗？”

亚历山大想象了一下杰斐逊拖着他洗澡的画面，迅速摇了摇头，继续和领口袖口搏斗。杰斐逊看起来很怀疑，但还是靠近，打开了亚历山大的手。

“我能自己来！”

“显然不能。”杰斐逊拖着音调说道，语气中的意味每一次都能成功让亚历山大恨不得勒死他。杰斐逊伸手解开亚历山大的皮带。玛莎清了清嗓子。

“一点医嘱。你们今晚应该好好休息。就休息就好。”

“谁说我想要啦？”亚历山大在杰斐逊放声大笑的时候踹了踹他。

“你总是想要。”

哇，所以现在他们会在其他人面前谈起他们之间的关系了对吧。

“嗑药不做爱，等同于浪费。”亚历山大嘟囔道，在杰斐逊给他套上一件过大的T恤时候轻哼着，挣扎着套上袖子，“我可能再也不会有这种机会了。”

“说得没错，肯定没有了。”杰斐逊的口吻听起来像他是亚历山大的父亲，站起身将一只手搭上玛莎的肩膀。

“我送你出去。”

“我是认真的，托马斯。”

“玛莎。”杰斐逊的声音很轻，似乎并不希望亚历山大听到他们的对话，“我不会做任何会伤害到他的事情，你知道的。”

她温柔地笑了：“哦，相信我，我知道。”

他们停顿了一下，在一瞬之间，亚历山大克制不住自己探究的目光，试图理解杰斐逊的神情。但等到亚历山大从衬衫里挣扎出来的时候，他们已经离开了，他只好爬到被单下蜷缩起来，浑身酸痛，动弹不得。他得承认，毛绒绒的枕头和舒服得让人深感罪恶的床单，比他们之前滚过的所有酒店床单都好，已然舒适得让他恨不得直接陷入沉睡。

但他强迫自己保持清醒，等着杰斐逊重新上楼，在附带的浴室里消耗了无限长的时间，然后穿着他强迫亚历山大套上的同款睡衣回到床上。这可能是亚历山大见过他穿的最不正式的衣服，让他的心口浮起一片又酸又胀的特别感觉。杰斐逊靠近到一臂之隔的时候，亚历山大迅速抓住他的衣角，在内心呵斥自己的失控，随后又因杰斐逊轻松地将他搂到怀里感到一阵放松。上帝，这太他妈的舒服了。他将脸颊贴在杰斐逊的胸口，颊边是旧衬衫柔软的触感，亚历山大闭上眼睛。杰斐逊的手在亚历山大的衬衫底下游走，懒洋洋地抚摸着他的背部，亚历山大浑身颤抖，充满愉悦。“还是觉得我们应该做爱。”亚历山大对着杰斐逊的胸口呢喃，感受着对方笑意带来的震颤。

“不行。谨遵医嘱。”

亚历山大叹了口气。睡眠正在召唤他。“但我们真的很擅长。”

“明天。”杰斐逊轻声回答，“如果你还想要的话。”

亚历山大想问他，这他妈到底是什么意思，但杰斐逊温柔的指尖进一步将他推入睡眠的迷雾，他无力抵抗，任由自己滑入温暖而舒适的黑暗中。

\----  
亚历山大不甘愿地从梦中醒来，现实像离他很远的海面，懒洋洋地引诱着他的触碰，而他挣扎着向着光摸索，试图重新找回支离破碎的自己。他浑身乏力，四肢僵硬，似乎整晚上都没变过睡姿。他的眼睛干涩，对哪怕最微弱的光也十分敏感，迫使他使劲眨眼，而后才敢睁开眼睛迎接室内的光。他感觉自己头重脚轻，像有人拿着大锤在他的脑子里敲打，他意识到如果不赶快吞点止痛药，他接下来别想做任何动作。

他挣扎着甩开沉重的被子，坐起身环视四周，缓慢得像迟暮的老人，困惑且惊恐地试图搞清楚自己在哪里。

床头柜上摆着一杯水，亚历山大抓起杯子，几乎算得上是贪婪地吞下所有的液体，试图让自己平静下来。也许吧。如果这是什么器官贩卖黑市的话，这个房间也未免太豪华了。整体装饰是典雅的奶油色和深蓝色，几乎算是叫嚣着主人来自Old Money的身份。李家？也许吧，但亚历山大完全没有任何和他回家的记忆。而且，不知为何，整个房间的陈设似乎微微触动了他的心弦。

他发誓自己此前从未来过这里，但整个房间的布局有一种异样的熟悉感。他犹豫地打量着，一个令人恐惧的念头逐渐在他脑内盘旋，他抓起身边的枕头贴在脸上——清新的丁香和香草气息——亚历山大字面意义上地颤抖了起来。昨夜的记忆像潮水没过他，将他最后一丝呼吸挤出肺部。

杰斐逊。

这是杰斐逊家里。他在杰斐逊家，他和李大吵了一架，有人给他下了药，拉法耶特让杰斐逊来照顾他。他还真的在照顾他——亚历山大不确定自己能读懂背后的理由。

亚历山大不知道自己坐了多久，目光落在遥远的某处，满脑子全是不断增长的恐惧——他昨晚是怎么羞辱自己——每一点记忆都活灵活现，在他的脑海里搅和。

杰斐逊为他系上安全带。杰斐逊抱着他。杰斐逊拥着他坐在浴室地板上。杰斐逊温柔地拒绝了亚历山大做爱的提议，尽管亚历山大差不多算是在求他。

“上帝啊。”亚历山大虚弱地呻吟道，声音像砂岩刮擦着他干涩的喉咙。他的欲念像是烈焰燃烧——他必须得马上离开，他再也没可能直视杰斐逊的眼睛了，他们居然还是同事，他得马上辞职，但他不能辞职——数种念头在脑内搏斗，让他没法做出决定。一个小小的声音在脑内对他说，要不干脆就躺下来，躲进被子里，彻底忽视他身上发生的这一切，假装一切都还好算了。

但亚历山大从未退缩过。无论命运怎样挑衅，他从未选择过懦弱。他不打算在今天打破这一原则。

第二次尝试的时候，他找到了浴室的入口，忽视了旁边超大号的步入式衣橱。换了其他任何一天，他肯定会忍不住出于某些愚蠢的原因给这个衣橱来张照片。淋浴间差不多跟亚历山大自己家里的整个浴室一般大小。亚历山大用标着“客人”字样的两个瓶子里的液体擦洗全身，洗头沐浴，刻意忽视内心蒸腾的念头：杰斐逊到底把多少个一夜情的对象带回家，才意识到有必要在自己的浴室里放上贴着“客人”标签的沐浴露？

换了其他时候，他保准用这件事来勒索杰斐逊。他将用过的毛巾扔到脏衣篓里，将头发挽成小圆髻，然后重新套上对他来说过分宽大的裤子和衬衫。他昨晚穿着的衣服已然无迹可寻。他想起杰斐逊为他脱掉衣服，像是照顾一个还没长大的孩子。此刻这点尴尬已经不算什么。

他强迫自己下定决心走出浴室，花了一点时间找到楼梯，顺着厚重的地毯向前走。毫不意外，这间房子极大，陈设奢华，一如杰斐逊本人的作风。炫富。唯一的意外可能是他在楼梯底部遇到的猫。他从没想过杰斐逊会养宠物。亚历山大下意识蹲下身，弯起嘴角看着猫热情地用小脑袋蹭着他的手心，而后试图爬上他的膝头，在抱起猫的时候差点失去平衡。他将猫笼在臂弯里，猫发出一声长长的呼噜，简直赛过摩托艇马达。

即使仍然恐惧于接下来会发生的事情，亚历山大还是克制不住微笑起来。他总是很喜欢猫。

亚历山大走进客厅的时候，杰斐逊几乎是从扶手椅上弹起来，扔下手里正在读的书，三步并作两步走到他跟前。亚历山大着迷地看着他身上松软的毛衣和牛仔裤，没来得及退后，任由杰斐逊站在他面前，瞪着窝在他臂弯里的猫。

“你怎么做到的？”

这……这不是亚历山大预想中杰斐逊会对他说的话。

“塔西陀（Tacitus）不太喜欢陌生人。”杰斐逊说道，倾身摸着猫耳。操，他闻起来好棒。

“我招猫喜欢。”亚历山大陈述道，因为事实确实如此。但又因为他就是管不住他自己这张嘴，他忍不住加了一句，“你真的没考虑过取个易位构词的双关，管它叫卡提图（Catitus）吗？”

杰斐逊没有抬头，手指穿过塔西陀的长毛，塔西陀发出一阵快乐的呼噜声，亚历山大一瞬间错觉自己怀里抱着一台除草机。“我的人生里有什么是不会招致你下意识的批评的吗？”

亚历山大思考了一会儿：“你的浴室吧？水压不错。”

杰斐逊的嘴角挑起：“我已经开始怀念被下药的你了。”

亚历山大瞪着他：“这话够损。”

“你那时候特别好说话，”杰斐逊刻意装出一股渴望，“特别甜美。嘴里流着蜜。”

“我什么都不记得了。”亚历山大撒谎道，一阵头重脚轻。

杰斐逊的表现和以往并无不同。好吧，一个自以为是的混球，还是个舌灿莲花的混球，不管亚历山大说什么，都能变成他对付他的把柄。但亚历山大甚至无法聚集起足够的怒火。他想不明白为什么在这一切之后，杰斐逊还要假装一切如常，似乎昨晚发生的事情已经被永久后置，在往后余生里也不过如此。

“你好高哦，”杰斐逊拙劣地模仿着亚历山大的声音，“你闻起来好棒哦。你的鸡巴简直就是最美好的——”“哦，滚，我没说过最后那句。”

杰斐逊坏笑起来：“所以你确实记得嘛。”

“只有你这种无能鼠辈才会只看表面。我磕嗨了好吗。”

杰斐逊脸上轻松的笑意瞬间被抹去，亚历山大后悔地咬住舌头，希望他们能重回刚才轻松斗嘴的状态。

“GHB。”杰斐逊说道，看起来似乎想要触摸亚历山大的脸颊，但是最终还是收回了手。

亚历山大皱起眉头：“不好意思？”

“你被下的药。GHB。玛莎刚才打电话过来了。”

“哦。”亚历山大不知所措地接道。

“γ-羟基丁酸（Gamma Hydroxybutyrate）。中枢神经系统抑制性药物。一般来说无色无味，很容易在人无所察觉的情况下被下药。”

他说得很顺，亚历山大意识到他查阅了维基百科的相关页面。上帝啊。

“好吧。”他回答道，摇摇欲坠，昨晚的回忆重新席卷，在白昼的光下更为荒唐。有人给他下了药。亚历山大甚至不知道他妈的是谁。如果他没想起要给拉法耶特打个电话，如果拉法耶特没有让杰斐逊过来……杰斐逊下颌收紧，锋利的线条昭示着他恐怕再想相同的事情。“你大概知道可能是谁做的吗？”亚历山大不知所措地摇了摇头：“酒吧里人很多，任何人都有可能。”任何一个他过于温和地拒绝了的人都有可能。操。亚历山大再也不会自己一个人喝酒了。

“李？”杰斐逊问道，声音很紧。

“深感怀疑。”亚历山大说道，看着杰斐逊肩膀的线条放松了一点，“他很快就跑了。”

“他不应该把你一个人留下。”

亚历山大挑起一点没有感情的笑容：“我告诉他，尽管我会说三种不同的语言，我还是没法找到一组合适的词组表达我到底有多想将他的领带塞进他的喉咙里，然后看着他窒息而死。”

杰斐逊大笑出声，然后骤然止住，眼睛眯起，透出一点好奇：“那你为什么要跟他出去？”

现在他们在步入越来越危险的境地。亚历山大选择如实招来，虽然他简化了一下，变成“快速导览”版本：“他约我。”

杰斐逊的眼睛里闪过尖锐的光芒，黑暗而锋利，完全聚焦在亚历山大身上。再一次，亚历山大在脑海里绝望地想到，他们之间的距离如此之近，近到他必须仰起头才能看到杰斐逊的眼睛。杰斐逊挪开视线的时候，亚历山大抑制住呻吟的欲望。

“玛莎说你应该吃点东西。”杰斐逊已经走向了厨房，亚历山大犹豫了一下，谨慎地跟上他，将塔西陀放在大理石料理台上，然后自己靠在了另一块台面上。他双眼睁大，看着杰斐逊从烤箱里端出一个盖着的碗，放在亚历山大面前，像是这是他们每天的日常动作。

“鸡汤？”亚历山大问道，祈祷他的声音不要听起来这么像从未尝过人类的食物。

杰斐逊耸了耸肩：“家庭秘方。”

这……太超过了。亚历山大无声地接过杰斐逊递给他的勺子，强迫自己忽略贯穿这场默剧的奇异感，意识到杰斐逊恐怕就打算这么看着他喝完这碗汤。不知为何，这个念头让亚历山大灼灼燃烧。杰斐逊曾用相似的目光看着他吮吸他的阴茎，而且，他现在还不如那些时候一半凌乱。

但是仍然，他无法摆脱深藏其中的不安，而这不安迫使他在每咽下一勺鸡汤的同时都急迫地寻找打破寂静的话题：“你怎么认识玛莎的？”

杰斐逊指着他，亚历山大茫然地瞪回去，困惑不解，直到他恍然大悟，瞥了一眼他正穿在身上引着“W&M”图案（注：威廉玛丽文理学院，杰斐逊的母校）的衬衫。他脸色通红，强迫自己直视杰斐逊的眼睛。也许是因为这该死的鸡汤。亚历山大打死也不会让杰斐逊知道，穿着他的衣服能对他造成这么大的影响，让他想要抓着衬衫的领子，嗅闻上面的水汽和香味。

“大学甜心情侣？”他试着让自己的声音听起来像一句调侃，但随即皱着眉意识到……他失败了。

杰斐逊挑起一侧眉毛：“你这话这对我们的关系颇有裨益嘛。”

“滚。”亚历山大迅速反击，也许太快了点，在杰斐逊坏笑起来的时候恨不得咬断自己的舌头，“看来你受的教育没教会你日常聊天也是社交生活的一部分，但是正常人——”

“你昨晚问了玛莎相同的问题。”杰斐逊打断他，“还有，你最没资格谈论礼貌问题。我可是记得你抱怨过，感谢卡就是冗政。”

“因为确实就是！”亚历山大马上回答道，因为他就是这么觉得的，操，他就是对的，“就是人们反反复复感谢对方——”

“人们喜欢被思念，被惦记。”杰斐逊轻声说道，喔，似乎还有什么双重含义。

亚历山大粗鲁地拒绝了脑海里一闪而过的慌乱：“我只是对你能在周五晚上呼之即来的医生很感兴趣嘛。有意见去法庭告我啊。”

“哦，我十分盼望你当着她面说这句话。”杰斐逊干巴巴地回答道，仍然看起来有点过于开心了。他只是注视着亚历山大，眼神深邃，嘴角带着一点笑意，像是他意识到了一些亚历山大还没意识到的事情。亚历山大恨不得将碗里还没喝完的汤泼到他脸上。“就像我说的，我们是旧识。”

“你从没这么说过。”亚历山大指出，恨着自己记得如此清楚。他挪动了一下身体，斜靠在料理台上，谨慎地看着杰斐逊走向他。杰斐逊没搭理他，跨进他的私人领域里，亚历山大浑身警铃大作，听到自己的声音不受控制地地吐出：“与我何干呢，这不是我该管的事情。你想和谁上床是你的自由。”他声音里的复杂情绪与这句话的字面意识截然相反。

“如果，我想跟你上床呢？”杰斐逊听起来如此轻松自在，像是承认这一点不需要花费分毫努力。

亚历山大最后一丝呼吸被挤出肺部：“哦，那就跟我有点关系了。”

他痛恨自己声音里的绷紧，但他无能为力，尤其是现在，杰斐逊的手臂揽住他的腰，将他拉向那坚实的胸膛。他从椅子里滑下来，抓着杰斐逊的肩膀保持平衡，紧握着衬衫上柔软的布料。杰斐逊如此温暖，如此坚实，如此近，真的，没有人能为接下来发生的事情怪罪亚历山大。

最初，这个吻温柔而纯洁，但随后迅速滋生为某种炽烈交换、尖锐的攻击，杰斐逊舔着他的牙根，像是融化的太阳落入他的脊椎。他的掌心用力，而后将亚历山大抱起，放在料理台上，轻而易举地分开他的大腿，滑入他两腿之间。他的身体背叛了他的理智，叫嚣着他有多渴望杰斐逊，但亚历山大最后的尊严强迫他板着脸。他绝不会让杰斐逊知道他有多享受被他制服的无助感。

在内心深处他必须承认，和杰斐逊离得如此近让他沉醉，让他有充分的空间和时间瞬吸啃咬那柔软的嘴唇，直到杰斐逊发出一声低吼，握着他的后脖颈将他拉开，手指蜷曲着握住一把他的头发。但这和以往又不一样，没有那种会摔断脖子、扭断脊椎的热度和力度。

“操。”杰斐逊在亚历山大放声大笑的时候咬住他的嘴唇，“谁设计的这该死的桌面装饰？”

“设计师大概没想过他们的客户想在上面做爱，这是对意大利大理石的玷污。”亚历山大反驳道，在杰斐逊抬起身给了他一个怀疑的眼神的时候耸了耸肩，“什么，你觉得我穷到不认识这种石头吗？”

“我觉得你话太多了。”杰斐逊回答道，手滑入亚历山大大腿下，将他抱了起来。

“这句话之前我可没听说过。”亚历山大哼了一声，脚踝扣在杰斐逊的腰上，看着他走向卧室，“操？客厅就有张沙发！”

“那是一张赛扣提（Cecotti）！”杰斐逊听起来像是被侮辱了，但他爬楼梯的时候甚至没喘气。

“我理解不了这些事在你心里的优先顺序。你是那种不许在沙发旁边吃东西的人对吧？”

“有什么问题吗？”

“好吧，其一——”

亚历山大没能说完这句话。杰斐逊堵住了他的话，啃咬着他的嘴唇，完全依靠肉体记忆将他们带到卧室里。亚历山大以为自己会被扔到床上，但杰斐逊轻轻地、克制地将他放在床上，亚历山大屏住呼吸，惊讶写满全脸。杰斐逊的控制精准，而后爬到床上覆在亚历山大身上，抚摸着亚历山大的身体，掀起他的衬衫，啄吻着他的嘴角，他的下巴，他扬起的脊椎曲线。

“有何打算，亲爱的？”

操，亚历山大希望这如同绸缎般的低吟没有沉入他的脊椎，从内而外融化他最后的反抗。但他的身体立刻义无反顾地回应，臀部上抬，嘴唇张开，呼吸急促，阴茎兴奋地在柔软的睡裤中抬起头。

“任何事情。”他喘息着脱口而出，而后他们两人都凝固了，亚历山大因为尴尬，杰斐逊因为沉吟。

“任何事情？”

“我——”亚历山大张嘴，而后又猛然闭上，无助地意识到他所言非虚，他确实渴望着一切。倒不是说他从未承认过一点，但此时此刻，在杰斐逊的床上，在他家里，一切似乎如此不同。“是的。”

他会让杰斐逊对他做任何事情。任何杰斐逊想要的、任何杰斐逊希望的。

杰斐逊想要的，毫无疑问，是将亚历山大慢慢拆吞入腹，他们平时紧凑的时间安排不允许这样缓慢到残酷的动作，总是饥渴地恨不得将对方撕碎。他让亚历山大为插入体内的一根、两根、而后是三根手指颤抖呻吟，他的嘴唇丈量着亚历山大每一寸肌肤，从他腹部的战栗到大腿间的柔软，他的手灵巧地将亚历山大的大腿分开。当他最终将亚历山大摆成自己满意的姿势的时候，亚历山大趴在床上，身下垫着一个枕头，浑身乏力。杰斐逊不得不将亚历山大搂在怀里，才能缓慢地操着他的臀部，厚重的阴茎让他浑身如火又如水，亚历山大浑身如在云端，完全无法使力。

他的高潮猛烈而迅速，杰斐逊深入其中，在他体内留下一串甜蜜的撞击。接下来全程，他浑身颤抖，杰斐逊的动作慵懒，放纵地操着他，亚历山大的穴口绝望地紧紧绞着那根阴茎，太过敏感，太过愉悦。

从进入他身体的那一刻开始，杰斐逊的声音如蜂蜜砂岩，轻轻安抚着他，手指温柔地摩挲着他的脊椎，臀部却一刻不停地反复填满着亚历山大。“你说任何事情，这就是我想要的。”

杰斐逊总是如此，温柔又残忍，在床上卸掉亚历山大最后一丝枷锁。但这一次，在这里，在这时，这一切变得如此浓稠，他动作里的慵懒和享受，他从亚历山大身上汲取的快感，这一切都稠密得让人难以承受。有什么事情与以往大不相同。亚历山大将烧红的脸埋入柔软的床单里，没能压抑住那被啃咬得通红肿胀的嘴唇里溢出的呻吟。他情不自禁地想到，这是他们越过的红线。

\-----  
亚历山大想过很多最终他不得不承认神秘大屌先生其实是杰斐逊的场景，但他从未想过这一天发生在他一生最奇特的时刻，他在杰斐逊巨大的床上滚来滚去，缓解药瘾过后带来的头疼。等杰斐逊将他送回家的时候，亚历山大全身都是性爱的痕迹和深入骨髓的疲劳。

他没准备好面对手机里雪崩一样的未接来电和未读短信。他给手机插上电，盯着手机屏幕一次次亮起又暗下去。他的朋友们都知道了。拉法耶特肯定在某一刻意识到一切，然后告诉了每个人。

赫克和佩姬似乎觉得整件事很好笑，亚历山大迅速决定给他俩的短信静音，只为了不看那些不断涌入的大屌照片和表情包。伊莱莎很困惑，带着怀疑询问亚历山大的健康问题，亚历山大尽可能在不撒谎的情况下美化现实。

约翰和安杰丽卡很愤怒。约翰愤怒是因为亚历山大从未告诉过他，安杰丽卡是因为那是杰斐逊。每一段对话都各有各的心累。

安杰丽卡给他列了一张长长的表单，详细举例说明为什么他不应该和杰斐逊睡在一起，亚历山大甚至没法反驳其中任何一条。二十分钟以后，他挂断了她的电话。他有点害怕再这么下去，他会忍不住说出诸如“他抱着我，这是我差不多十五年来第一次在一个人怀里找到了绝对的安全感”之类的话——在过去的二十四小时里，他一直回避对自己承认这一点。更别提安杰丽卡曾经威胁要用鲁布托（Louboutins）高跟鞋的鞋跟割开杰斐逊的颈动脉。

只有拉法耶特看起来不为所动。他也是亚历山大唯一一个主动打电话的对象，当然，主要是为了痛斥他的大喇叭行径，还有他居然给他和李牵红线。

“你为什么让他来接我？”他质问道。这整件被迫披露的事实？不都是因为杰斐逊这个混蛋居然不那么混蛋了一回么。

“他坚持要去。”拉法耶特回答道，声音里没有半分亚历山大认为他绝对该有的悔意，“我没法阻止他。我告诉他你有麻烦了，下一秒他已经在门外了。”

亚历山大的脑海里只剩下呼呼作响的风声。

“操，”他轻声说道，意识到自己的脸颊热度奇高，“他在担心我？”

“是的[原文为法语]。”拉法耶特听起来被逗笑了，但可能还有一点恼火，“我觉得吧，你们之间的小游戏也差不多该结束了。不客气。”

亚历山大挂断了电话。他埋在枕头上，捂住一声尖叫。这毫无益处。沙发尽头是杰斐逊给他的衬衫和睡裤，像灯塔一样吸引着他。亚历山大坚定地无视了它们，转头翻身瞪着天花板，忽略自己渴望埋入那充满杰斐逊气息的柔软布料中。太远了。

太迟了。

有好几次，在亚历山大的人生中，他曾希望自己的不具备如斯智慧，希望他的洞察力和理解力能阻止他像雷达般敏锐地探测到那些晦涩莫辨、双刃剑般的消息。现在，现在他希望有什么东西，任何东西能让他心底了悟的潮水退却。

约翰是对的。伊莱莎是对的。安杰丽卡是对的。在某种程度上，他们都能精准地评估了目前的境况。但更重要的是，拉法耶特是对的。亚历山大甚至无法做任何事情，他的心意已定，尽管他的理智还在挣扎。

上帝啊。他真的没救了。

\------  
星期一一如既往充满陈腔滥调。亚历山大无法感同身受。他埋头工作，周末不过是一点他苛刻的时间安排中不足为道的调剂。今天可能是唯一一次，他没有渴望工作，谨慎地意识到他的麻烦，意识到他的朋友们不再将关切压在心里，而是浮于表面。不管如何，他撑过了早上，倒不是说他彻底解决了和他们关于自己人生选择的争执，但好歹他将之控制在合理范围内，没有离开办公室，除了必要的会议赶走了每一个打扰他的人。

他唯一想见的人却没出现。直到中午时候，这点念头差不多要将亚历山大吞噬，侵蚀着他那点关于约翰、伊莱莎和安杰丽卡都是错的自信。

如果他自以为是的其实反而是错的呢？他因为自己在充满危险的道路上逆风而行，但可能实际上，前方压根没有路，只是他在黑暗中像个傻瓜般摸索。

杰斐逊终于探头进来的时候，亚历山大像一只受惊的鸟竖起浑身上下的羽毛，而杰斐逊不顾他的目光走进他的办公室。

“离我家不远有意见很不错的韩国料理，很小，但是他们的石锅拌饭很好吃。他们还送外卖。”

亚历山大靠在椅背上，眯着眼睛打量着杰斐逊。他拒绝承认自己必须仰起头才能对上杰斐逊的视线，因为杰斐逊已然穿过整间办公室走到他桌前。“我家转角处有间小酒窖，哪怕是凌晨四点，他们也会给你加热一个冷冻玉米煎饼。长此以往在他们家吃饭就是跟自己的健康过不去，但他们家入口处的企鹅雕像还蛮有风格的。”

杰斐逊眨了眨眼：“你在做什么？”

“在毫无语境的情况下谈论自己家附近的就餐体验。”亚历山大不带感情地说道，“这不是你刚在做的事情吗？”

这很小心眼，亚历山大知道，他知道自己现在就是个混球。但杰斐逊出于某种不知名的原因微笑起来，像是他对此期待已久。他为何总能预估到亚历山大的举动？亚历山大甚至无法整理清楚自己的情绪。亚历山大无法回答，但这只能火上浇油，于是他架起手臂，似乎这样可以更好地保护自己的心脏。

“不，”杰斐逊回答，似乎理所当然，“这不是我刚在做的事情。”

他停顿着，显然期待亚历山大开口询问。亚历山大不想满足他，但操，他必须知道。

“那你在做什么？”

杰斐逊微笑：“约你。”

在亚历山大的心底绽开了狂野而愚蠢的喜悦，他像是被拽往每一个方向，他试着保持好斗，因为杰斐逊来晚了，而且一整个早上，他都把亚历山大一个人留在这里，让他不断怀疑自己，将自己堵在黑暗的角落。但这些念头很快从他心底一扫而过，他的嘴角忍不住挂上一点抹不掉的笑意，可能这泄露了他的真实情绪，但他没法克制自己。

“这就是你心目中第一次约会的概念？一起吃外卖，还不许在沙发旁边吃？”

“我想的是在乔治镇散步，一起吃晚饭，随后能做多长时间爱就做多长时间，直到我们必须上班为止。”杰斐逊说道，挑起眉毛，“最后一点甚至主要工作都是我来做，你又不需要调整什么。有兴趣吗？”

他真是个混蛋。傲慢自大、自以为是、令人恼火又高高在上的混蛋。但亚历山大真的很喜欢他。

“行。”他听到自己回答道，甚至没在意办公室的门仍然开着，很快，这栋楼里所有人就会知道他刚才答应了谁的邀约。杰斐逊正注视着他，眼神深邃，微笑温柔，他不觉得自己还会在意其他无聊的小事。亚历山大听到自己重复了一遍自己的回答，这一次也带着挥之不去笑意：“行，好啊。”


End file.
